Running with Vampires: The Forks Story
by Serena6667
Summary: UPDATE: I'm posting the final draft unless you guys think I should edit something. Lemme know, I want feedback!
1. Junior Year: Spring Part 1

Junior Year: Spring

I'm following a moving truck which my best friend is driving. I really don't like the green of the area. We are now in Washington. I'll be living with my Uncle Charlie in Forks while my best friend has connections on the reservation. After our parents' death we had to sell what we could for money and donate the rest. Halli and I have been best friends since the beginning of our lives. We are one month apart on birthdays. Her parents let her live with me, gave my parents full legal guardianship, and left town without another word. That was twelve years ago.

I'm not looking forward to this. The memories of seeing my snotty nosed cousin Bella comes to mind. She and I don't get along. I know she's living with Charlie now. When I made the arrangements to live there he mentioned her. I don't know what Halli is thinking and I know we are almost there. We are going to the reservation first so we can get her settled in. One of the boys is going to help me move in. I hope my ability to hide my true emotions will help me out, because sometimes Halli doesn't even notice.

When we arrive on the reservation several boys walk out to greet her. It appears that this is where she ran off to when we came to visit. Sam, the leader, hugs her tight. I stand off to the side, feeling kind of awkward. One of the guys smiles at me. I try to smile back, but still no one approaches me.

"Sara, I know of your issues. I'll get this out of your face so you can be alone again." Halli is sympathetic. They were her parents too. She is obviously handling it differently. I almost envy her ability to smile like it never happened. I'm going to learn quickly. I'm getting registered in Forks High tomorrow. _What fun... _I smile at her.

"Thanks. I do want to be alone…" As if no one noticed in the first place. I'm sitting on the hood of my car while everyone else is a good ten feet away from me. Shortly after the conversation, we get her stuff unloaded. I put some of my stuff in my car with me because it is my more precious cargo, all my earnings and all my memories. I take a deep breath as we turn the corner to Charlie's. I notice a new car out front, as well as Bella's trashy truck. The boy rolls down his window.

"I'll take back the truck. I'll set your things on the front steps and then I have to go." He did that and was gone. I sighed and knocked, being friendly. The last person that I want to see answers the door. A good looking guy stands behind her, curious. _I wonder why he looks pained…_ I smile with my sarcastic bite ready to come out against anything she wants to say. She looks past me and at my belongings. There really isn't much.

"Welcome to Forks." She says sarcastically. I watch her carefully and how she moves with the guy. I make eye contact with him for the first time. He seems to be amazed with me. At least that is to my understanding. There are many things that are running through him, which make me wonder on what he is. We get my stuff either in the garage or the living room. I assume I'm sleeping in the living room since this is only a two bedroom house. When Charlie comes home, he wraps his arms around me and holds me. I let my tears fall. They are the ones I've held on to this entire drive over here. Bella disappears upstairs. The boy lingers for a few seconds, unsure and then follows her. Charlie is my mother's brother. I can tell he's seriously depressed about the loss of family. I eventually hug him back and he releases me. He's not one to show emotions, but I can read them so there's no guesswork for me.

We talk about house rules. He is a man of few rules and words. This makes my job much easier. We all watch T.V. after Bella made dinner. She's a pretty good cook. I won't interfere with that unless she asks for a night off. I'm not that cruel. After a while, Bella's boyfriend leaves and Charlie goes upstairs. Bella lingers behind.

"If you touch Edward, you will be sorry." She attempts to threaten me. I chuckle.

"Why would I want your boyfriend? I'm sure he's perfect and all, but I'm okay without for now." I watch a sigh of relief pass through her. She still pretends to be mad at me.

"Don't let him get near you…He couldn't stop glancing at you…" She disappears upstairs. I get out my sheets and make my bed on the couch. Charlie offered his room, but I told him that I would be fine. I'm only here to complete my high school career. I pray that I'm not the shiny new toy tomorrow morning…

The next morning I get up after Charlie leaves, before Bella wakes up, and get ready for the day. My slender and fit body slides into my black jeans after a shower and a black top that fits my curves nicely. I part my hair carefully and style it to hang in front of my face. I have heavy black lined eyes that make me look ghostly pale. I put on my black sweater, zip it up to the middle of my breasts and find bread. I make myself toast for breakfast, smothered in jelly. I slide on my black converse and head to the school early to get registered.

When I walk in the building, I slide of my dark sunglasses. The women behind the counter stare at me. I get the impression that what I'm dressed as is not very common here. I ask for my list of classes. They hand me all of my paperwork and I'm off. When I drive around to the student parking lot, I instantly attract attention. I have a nice car for one, two I'm the new girl, and three I'm dressed differently. I notice that Bella's truck isn't here yet. I take a quick look at the map that was handed to me before I step out into the light drizzle and walk to my first class. As I walk across the parking lot, I feel all the eyes upon me. I notice the awe of my presence. I know I'm putting out this aura that emanates that I'd rather not be touched. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Bella. I notice she has a curious look in her eye. I avoid her gaze and keep walking to enter the building.

I find my first class and get the teacher to sign the paper so I found the right class at the right hour. He hands me an AP calculus book and lets me know that it's open seating. Once in my seat, kids start filing in and they all stare. I don't have to watch them to know they are looking at me. It's the unanimous awe that seeps from all of them. There is one exception, and out of surprise I look up. It is a beautiful blond girl that looks similar to Bella's boyfriend Edward. She also has the pale skin and perfect features. She takes a seat next to me and pretends I don't exist. _I like her already…_ I tap her on the arm.

"Excuse me, I'm the new girl. I was wondering what lesson you guys were on." I make eye contact with her, knowing the type of influence I've always had on people. She forcibly smiles kindly and explains to me with her beautiful voice. I find her interesting. She stands out far above the rest. _ I wonder what she is hiding to live with humans._ The teacher stands at the front of the class and begins. Not too much after he gets the class' attention, he makes me stand and introduce myself. I speak with perfect clarity to show that I'm not nervous, but I don't make eye contact with anyone. _It's not like I don't stand out enough as it is…_ I sit back down and the girl beside me introduces herself as Rosalie, Rose for short. I smile at her. Things are starting to look alright already.

With Rose's help, I find my next two classes. I dread the next hour: lunch hour. This isn't an open campus and it disappoints me greatly. I decide to find a table in a corner and sit at it. I notice the presences of Rose and Edward enter the room. I look up to find them and three look-a-likes sitting with Bella at a table. I watch the perfect looking group that Bella sits with carefully. I notice that they don't eat. They have trays full of food but not one person strays to the food even absentmindedly. This catches my curiosity. Everyone else starts to stand and leave. I go to English deciding that I'm just going to float through this. I really don't like these kids and I really dislike Bella. This is going to be one long year and a half…

I do the ritual that has been occurring at the beginning of every class thus far. I then take a seat and this time the teacher leaves me be. I wait for class to begin as the presence of people and their surprise towards me fills the classroom. There's a strange presence, but it's the same shock as everyone else, so I don't look up. I then hear the voice I've been waiting to hear all day, Halli's voice. I look up and she stares at me for a few seconds.

"Oh my God. I almost didn't recognize you. You look dead. Where were you at lunch? I tried to look for you. I've actually been looking for you all day…" She goes on and on. I am relieved that she seems to be the only one brave enough to approach me. Her new friends wander off their desks. I smile softly at Halli.

"Halli, go take a seat. I'll talk to you about it later." I lay my head on the desk as she walks away. _"God, if I could only find a release…_" Even in my head I'm exasperated.

"Are you alright?" I hear an almost attractive, very smooth voice next to me. I've never really fallen for a predator's charms. I look up and the voice actually belongs to Edward. I look away and then back at him again, now making eye contact.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day." It doesn't help that English is my least favorite subject. I pull out my Sansa eight gigabyte mp3 player before the teacher walks back in the room. I hide the black J-Lab headphone behind my hair, lace it through my sweater, and turn it down. I get a note on my desk as I turn it on to My World by Avril Lavigne. The scriptive writing is from Edward. _Are you okay?_ I sigh and find my pencil, smiling slightly. _I'm fine. Why do you ask?_ I pass it back and then the teacher walks in. I still have my hidden earphone in. I don't want to be bothered, really, but I think I like Edward's company. He is merely curious and caring. The no sympathy for my loss makes me want to be around him. He and his family are the only new people to approach me anyways…

After a few weeks I finally get my schedule down. When I come home from school I sit down and start my homework. Bella will come home shortly after me and Edward will follow her in his own car. I finally smiled at him after three days of this. It was when he asked me if I had any questions on the English homework. I must have looked confused while I was doing it. I had declined politely.

I've been watching Edward and Bella closely. The personalities are like light and darkness. The opposing factors suddenly stand out to me and I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. They are prey and predator. He longs of something of her but he loves her dearly enough to not let the desire take over him. I get a sense of jealousy but it passes quickly. Fate will play its part in due time. It always has.

Though I've started to lighten up the way I dress, my first impression seems lasting. I'm finally breezing through my classes again. Rose and I are starting to become close. We share the same dislike for Bella and her stupid obsession with Edward. Edward talks to me in class. It's drawing a little attention but I don't mind his company…

She drives me insane…

The new girl Sara has many desirable qualities. I crave her presence in a much stronger sense than how I want Bella's blood. Something about her is enticing. It's starting to make Bella jealous. Sara is avoiding eye contact with everyone but me and Rose. It's making everyone, even Jasper a little creeped out. Her blood does call to me, but it's not as strong as her powerful, longing lost soul. Rose is having a hard time resisting also. It seems to come from making eye contact. The full humans can't see what her soul brings, and they aren't attracted to it like we are.

Sara's movements are very jagged. She is clumsier than Bella. Something is holding her back besides her parents' death. She has a very strong defense and I wonder if I can crack into it. I can't hear her thoughts unless she makes something clear. She apparently can sense presences and read emotions. There is something along her bloodline that gives her those powers. She has a lively pounding heart that assures me of her mortality.

I will have to be careful. I don't want to set off Bella. Sara is more open to me, and that's noticing the difference in her smile. Her personality is really starting to come out, but she still sits in the back corner away from everyone else in the school.

Her first impression upon the student body is why they avoid her. She purposely avoids looking at anyone. The way she dressed in all black, her hair hiding her beautiful face and the vibes she put off to people is still lasting in their minds. She is strange to them because she purposely sets herself alone.

She is aware of her addicting personality. Her eyes are unique. They are like melted chocolate because they appear to move. It makes her hard to resist. She avoids people, which would make her perfect prey if she fell for our predator side…

Edward…

Constantly stares at me. I'm finally tired of the anger waves off of Bella. I make eye contact with Edward across the cafeteria. _"Your girlfriend doesn't like it when you stare at me like that..."_ He blinks and looks at Bella finally who is now fully glaring at me. I turn my eyes to hers and glare back. _"I told you I want nothing of your boyfriend. Get off your high horse. You have no power over me."_ I stand and leave the cafeteria, hearing a sort of laugher break out behind me. I don't care to look back. My cell phone goes off. I sigh because it's Halli.

"You know if you pull a stunt like that again, Ash will send you away…" She starts to scold me. I laugh.

"Was her reaction really that bad? I didn't care to stick around. How did you know it was me?" I sound playful to purposely piss her off. She growls.

"The entire Cullen clan is now up and moving. Watch your back. See you in class." She hangs up. I roll my eyes and enter English early. I find a book and wait. I take it that I'm pretty predictable because not even a paragraph into my book Edward walks in. I put my book down and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Like my little trick?" I laugh. He sits next to me at his desk and chuckles.

"It was definitely something interesting. I have a question for you." He looks me in the eyes. I look back into his golden honey eyes.

"Go for it."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, at my place."

"And get you into trouble with Bella? I'd rather not."

"I'll let Rose ask. Would that make a difference?"

"Yes, because I do enjoy your company Edward, I really do. But I don't want to cause trouble." We maintain eye contact. There is a smile in his eyes.

"Then I'll have Rose ask you." I smile

"If it so pleases you. And I will say yes."

"I was hoping so." There is a change in his voice. _Damn it… You did it again… This time you made an immortal start to fall in love with you…_ I let the smile come to my eyes this time. It lightens the color of them. He smiles back and it takes my breath away. The rest of the class starts to file in, distracting me in time to listen to the conversations. They are talking about Bella's embarrassing moment at lunch. They glance at Edward and me. I pick my book back up and pay them no attention and Edward starts writing. I pull out my mp3 like I have since the first day. The teacher doesn't care. She knows I will do my work more efficiently like this. Edward puts the note on my desk. I pick it up and read it.

_They are going to talk about your stunt for a long time. Bella had stood up suddenly, knocking her tray of food all over herself. After turning red, she looked for you in the laughing crowd. My family stood up and left, not really enjoying the attention Bella brought. I tried to get her to walk away with us but she was determined to find you. I left her and hoped to find you here._

I smiled with the note. I'm thinking that I'm finding the flaws in her. _I like this game…_

_They will never know it was me that caused her to do it. I find her reaction very entertaining. I got a call from Halli about you and your family up and moved. She told me to watch my back._

I pass the note back and I hear him chuckle. _"I promise we're harmless. That is for the most part. Jasper bites." _I smile. _"Interesting. Well, I'd rather not be bitten so I'll keep my distance from him."_

We spend most of the class like that. I found it to be really enjoyable. My next class is Gym with Bella. I noticed that she still wasn't too happy with me. When she tries to prove that she's less clumsy than me, my athletic part comes into play. I'll tease her and when she falls and I keep going, she's embarrassing herself. I laughed at her often.

The next day I get stopped by Rose in the parking lot after school. She smiles at me as she invites me to her home, as Edward wanted to have happen. As promised, I agree and smile.

"Bella isn't invited back for a few days because of the attention she brought yesterday. Even Edward was unhappy about it." There's happiness in her voice. We laugh together.

"Can I follow you there?" I set my stuff in my back seat.

"Ya, just follow the silver Volvo." She smiles and walks off to the car and gets in. I get in, start up my Lexus ISS 300 and follow them.

When we pull up my jaw drops. Their house is beautiful. The sheer size of the building and the openness made me thankful I was in my own vehicle at the time. My gawking made me embarrassed just being by myself.

Edward is at my car door shortly after we had stopped. I smile at him, giving in to his human charm. I decide to finally give up on fighting him. There seems to be no use. He is going to find a way to keep me around him. At this point, it doesn't surprise me.

He helps me out like a gentleman should. I step out and his smile surprisingly warms a once dead part of my soul. _He's more than just another immortal in my life_. Once I breathe again I follow him inside. I get introduced to Emmett, Rose's boy, Jasper, the accused biter and his girl Alice. Then the people that everyone says that 'adopted' them walk in. I assume they are the parents. I make eye contact with who Edward names Carlisle. I smile softly and wave. I choose to hide nothing from these guys. They see why I'm here and smile back. Carlisle puts out his hand and I shake it.

"There's confidence, you don't find that often in girls your age." He has a soothing tone to his smooth voice. I smile.

"I know what you mean." I am willing to open up to this family. I feel confident and comfortable around them. My cell phone goes off, but I ignore the call. It was Halli, who can wait. "What brought you to the cloudiest town in the continental U.S.?" _"I already know you are immortal…"_

"Edward, you weren't kidding." I hear Carlisle whisper. I curse my heritage like I have so many other times before.

"We moved here… for several different reasons. I'll let Edward tell you another time."

"Not to be rude, just merely curious. How long have you been immortal?"

"I myself since the 16th century." Carlisle smiles wider at my curiosity.

"1918." Edward rests his cold hand on my shoulder. This is our first contact. I don't flinch. I seem to show that his touch is just as warm as mine. Everyone's smile becomes wider.

"You seem to be in good knowledge of immortals. What do you think we are?" Edward's voice is in my ear. I smile.

"Judging by the cold touch, pale skin, and perfect features, I would say that you are the typical mythical vampire." I say in a flat tone. The awe of my knowledge being so true lingers in the air. I look to Edward. He nods.

"But there's more than that. Normal human eyes can't see it. You have golden eyes which mean your diet is not human blood. You can go out in the sunlight, but something holds you here where clouds are constant." _If Talon were here, or any of the Dark-Hunters, they would envy these vampires._

"Yes. You are observant. You know your immortals. But you call us your typical mythical vampire. You know other kinds?"

"Yes, but I'm sworn to secrecy. If I told you, I would have to kill you again." I giggle a little bit, and everyone else does too.

_"Good Sara._" There is temporary irritation. "_Shut up Ash. I know my boundaries."_

"I do want to show you something though." Edward takes my hand and leads me upstairs. He is becoming close to me. There's a sigh of relief from his family as we leave the room. This makes me wonder how close they are to Bella. I entertain a small thought on what it would be like to have him for my own. I let it go. Though it would still be an interesting relationship…

Once we get upstairs, Edward led me to his room. I love the entire wall of glass that he has looking into the beautiful forest.

He turns on the stereo. I sway softly to the music as it fills the room. Edward takes me in his arms and tests my dancing skills. When I was in my freshman and sophomore years in high school I took dancing lessons. Edward's steps are really simple to follow. I have grace when it comes to ballroom dancing. I actually love ballroom dancing, even something small like this.

Holding her…

Her touch is amazing. She has grace. She keeps her gaze locked with mine as we gently move around my room. Her emotions are plain as day to me. Something is growing and it's something completely new to her, love. I smile softly as I twirl her around a couple times, her scent is now everywhere in my room. She stumbles over her own two feet and she smiles and giggles. It's entrancing. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

Her cell phone goes off again. She tries to pretend to ignore it. Her mood is slightly ruined. I pull her closer to me and I have her attention once again…

Halli needs to leave me alone…

I'm really enjoying the dancing, but when it went off the second time in a row I had to let him go and excuse myself.

"You will never guess who is here on the reservation." I instantly know who is.

"Great. Can I call you about this later? I understand, but I was busy." My tone presses my embarrassment.

"Oh, I thought you were home. Sure. Later." She hangs up. I breathe a sigh of relief. I turn to Edward again, mood completely ruined. He smiles.

"It's perfectly okay. Do you need to go?" he turns off the music. I shake my head.

"It wasn't a life or death situation, so no." I smile as he walks over to his balcony door. We step outside. I inhale the fresh air and look around.

"You have very beautiful surroundings. I almost envy you for this." I let my ponytail down, releasing my middle back length straight dark brown hair. I hear Edward take a deep breath. I finger comb it out of the ponytail shape. Well, for the most part. Edward suddenly becomes really close and before I lose my breath again I try to think of something to say.

"So do you have any extra abilities?" I look into his eyes.

"I have the ability to read minds and hear thoughts. I can hear anyone but you and Bella." He shows some frustration.

"That's because I haven't let you yet." He chuckles. My phone goes off again, this time it's a text from Halli. _*Bellas here on the res and shes entranced by Jacob Black. Jus lettin u no* _I sigh.

"Edward. I'm really sorry. I need to go. Halli is being a pest. I'll talk to you later." I hug him out of instinct. He gently holds me for a few more seconds. _I hope Bella doesn't stay this way._ As I get escorted out, I say farewell to his family. I have a really bad feeling about this Jacob kid…

Curiosity…

After letting Sara go, I began to wonder what she isn't sharing with me. She's always been very open to me. I know her friend lives on the reservation. Bella has been slowly drawing away from me. Though this was Sara's first time to the house, my family has adopted her instantly. Sara left in a fury and I wonder where Bella has been running off to…

Finally home…

I walk through the door and Charlie is sitting on the couch. He looks over at me as I shut the door.

"Where were you and where is Bella?" He sounds protective. He has the right to know.

I smile softly and sit down beside him. "I was with Rose Cullen at her place. Bella went to the reservation."

"Well, its game night and Billy should be here soon." I chuckled with him. "I'm sure she will be following him. Thanks Sara."

"Are you hungry?" Stand and start for the kitchen.

"Let Bella make dinner when she gets home."

"Alright." I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and head outside. I wander out into the forest, but I can still see the house. I call Halli back.

"Finally woman. Where were you anyways?"

"Not important. Did Bella tell you why she was out there?"

"Nah, she was pretty sad though. Did Edward kick her out or something?"

"No, his family didn't like the extra attention yesterday. I'm sure he'll visit her tonight and apologize."

"Eh, what a sucker. Pun intended. Jacob was really enjoying her company today. I found it funny."

"Was she really warming up to him?" I'm worried about Edward now. I'm falling for him, but his girlfriend needs to stay in the picture.

"Sorta. Something was holding her back though."

"Uncle Charlie really doesn't like Edward with his daughter. Jacob is Billy's son he would much rather prefer her to be with him instead."

"The old men had nothing to do with this. I'll tell you that much." I hear Bella's truck.

"Okay. Well, they're here. I'll talk to you later chicka."

"See you in school, Sara." Halli hangs up and I head inside. I walk to the front of the house just in time to watch Bella walk through the door giggling with Jacob. She notices me and then goes pale. Inside, I'm angry as all hell. Outside, I laugh at her.

"Well, what should I tell Edward? How is he going to handle this? You, wandering off to another guy. I pray he doesn't visit you tonight. He's going to tell the difference." I tease her and wander outside again. Bella and Jacob follow me. When I turn, I see Edward wander out of the trees. Edward growls at Jacob. Jacob is looking at Edward like he's nuts. I go to Edward, very careful with every move.

"Edward?"

I'm confused.

Sara was taunting Bella about something before she came out. Bella and Jacob ran out after her. Jacob is staring at me like Bella is his. I'm watching Sara carefully approach me, there's a very cautious look in her eyes. Something happened. I'm the last to know.

I looked to Sara, because she called my name. I'm unable to look at Bella. Sara is soon by my side.

"Can I talk to you?" She has a small comforting smile in her eyes, as well as dread. I take a deep breath.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BETTER NOT!" Something has fired off Bella. I don't normally hear her swear like that. She wants to hide something from me. Now I want to know, and Sara will tell me.

"Sure." I still don't look over at Bella or her soon to be fleabag. She wanders into the forest. I follow.

"Sara what is going on?" I'm pleading that the worst isn't coming.

"Remember when Halli called me? It was because Bella was on the reservation. She was getting dangerously close to Jacob. When I got home, I called her back. She told me that Bella was giving certain attention to Jacob, but was also holding back."

"She's been floating away from me… I never…" My rage takes over me. Sara is suddenly parrying my blows to my surroundings and to her.

"Edward… Please… Calm down. I'm here for you." Those words touched my now broken soul and my broken heart. Suddenly, I feel her arms around me. I gently pry her off and back away…

I will kill her…

Bella will die by my hands. The pain that is in Edward's eyes severely angers me. I put my blades away.

"Edward… if you need a friend, I'm here for you." I gently touch his hand. He draws away from me. My anger now deepens. I will not get her tonight, but Karma is the biggest bitch


	2. Junior Year: Spring Part 2

The next couple weeks I do as promised. I'm with Edward every moment I can be. He is really down. I have let go of my anger for Bella and I'm focusing on healing Edward. His family is really appreciative of my presence around him. Most of the time, he just sits around. It's like he's waiting and hoping that what I said wasn't true. Bella shunned him the next day at school. I watched another part of him die inside. In the end, I'm just sitting around with him just to give him a presence. Occasionally Edward will snap out of it and hold me. We dance sometimes too. I've been turning off my phone while I'm with him. I'm at his place all the time. Charlie doesn't seem to care.

Her presence…

Is my anti-drug. Sara is the reason I'm keeping myself together. It's how she's dancing with me, letting me talk or when I just sit and stare out into the forest. I need to hunt soon. She's noticing the difference but isn't backing off. She is still beside me, despite the dangers. She is amazing.

I'm falling in love with her. This feels so much easier than falling in love with Bella did. Bella no longer wants me. Sara is still by my side. I have a much lighter heart. I don't have to carry it on my own. Sara is here to help me. I don't want to burden her though.

I can't say I'm tearing her away from her social life, because we are her social life. She has her own reasons to not interfere with the humans but that is okay with us. She is as much of an outcast as we are. There is really no excuse to push her away. My family loves her. Rose, Alice, and Esme instantly became her best friends. Emmett treats her like a little sister. Carlisle has already taken her in as one of us. Jasper avoids her, because she almost reverses his influence on her back on to him. It irritates him. All I need to do now is make her mine.

I'm not sure what her reaction would be. I see it in her eyes that she has been falling in love with me as well. I'm not going to ruin her life, nor let her ruin mine…

Patience…

They say is a virtue. I feel like I'm pressing my own luck here. I'm in love with Edward. Completely and fully entranced. It has been over a month since Bella has left him. I just want to be his. Question is how do I make a move on him? I've never allowed myself to be this close to a guy. Not allowed up until recently anyways.

Maybe while dancing I could move in real close. Or maybe just keep physical contact with him. _Man, this is more frustrating than I ever thought…_

Sara…

Appears to be frustrated about something. It's almost entertaining. She is a beautiful girl and she is finally showing it off. I'm very protective of her and she doesn't know it yet. No human boy dares to approach her. The goal now is making her mine.

This time when we dance in my room again, I pull her real close. She goes along with it and even smiles. We dance like this for a little bit before she rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arms gently around her.

She makes me feel human again. She doesn't get gooseflesh when I touch her. She doesn't shiver when I hold her. She doesn't fear me when my eyes get darker. She's not into me because of my predatory side. She sees the human side of me and she brings it out well.

I sway with her like this for a little while, thinking about all the wonderful things she has about her. This was definitely a lot easier to fall into. No cryptic messages. No guessing. When it turns dark, I guide her out on the balcony to see the stars. They reflect in her eyes and it's really entrancing. I gently brush her cheek and she looks at me. I smile softly and she returns the smile. I rest my forehead on hers and close my eyes just to enjoy the closeness.

A cold gust of wind blows through and she shivers a little. We go back inside.

"Do you mind if I take you home?" I know she needs to. I don't need to ruin things for her. She does have more loose rules than Bella ever had.

"Sure. But, how will you get back?" I smile.

"Don't worry." I take her hand and lace our fingers together.

Walking downstairs…

There is kind of an expectant aura in the room as we enter. Once everyone can see us, and our closeness, happiness radiates like sunshine. I look to Edward as he gently brushes hair out of my face. I smile and we walk out to the car.

We get in the vehicle. I yawn. I didn't know sleep was starting to hit me. I've been enjoying myself tonight.

"Sleepy already?" He chuckles.

"I guess so. Thanks for the fun night Edward."

"You're welcome." We head to my house.

When we arrive, I notice that both vehicles are here. I sigh sadly that our wonderful evening had to come to a close. Edward parks the car. He opens my door for me. I smile and stand. The front door opens. It's Charlie.

"Can I have a few moments? I'll be in soon. I promise." I smile kindly in his direction and watch the door close. He's satisfied that I'm at least in the yard.

"I really did have fun." I smile up at him. He wraps his arms around me.

"I did too. We'll do it again sometime, okay?" He rests his lips on my fore head. I smile.

"Sounds like a date." I trace something lightly on his chest.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?" He pulls back a little to look into my eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then." I gently hug him and let go. He stands in the yard until I'm at the door. I wave at him and enter, very happy.

When I walk in, Charlie goes to bed and Bella seems to be already upstairs. I hunt for leftovers of food. When I find something, I stick it in the microwave. While that was reheating, I made my bed in the living room. I sat down at the table and ate, thinking about the day's events. I clean up my dishes and get ready for bed.

Waking up the next morning I thought last night was all a dream. I get ready like I always have, but when I glanced out the window to see how wet it was, there I see Edward standing next to his car. I smiled, and my heart fluttered a little bit, until Bella came bounding down the stairs.

"I told him I don't want him anymore…" She is heading to the door. I'm thankful that I was almost ready.

"Did you ever think that he might not be here for you? You aren't the only one going to school with him…" I slip on a light jacket and grab my bag. My hair is in its ponytail, my skin tight light blue jeans and Powerman 5000 concert t-shirt is my outfit of choice today. I glanced at her face as I walked out the open door and the look was priceless. I wave as I approach Edward. He smiles as he opens the door for me. I slide in the car. _Thank the Gods that last night was real._ He climbs in and starts the car. I put my bag in the back seat.

"What was she going to say to me?" He laughs a little. I chuckle.

"She was going to tell you off until I stopped her. The world doesn't revolve around her and I helped her realize that." I gently brush his hand with mine. He takes my hand gently and laces our fingers together for the drive to school.

When we arrive, all eyes are on us. Edward gets out and I step out of the passenger side. I feel the stares because my hair is not only out of my eyes, but I have no makeup on and I'm with Edward. I smile with Edward. The rest of his family was waiting for us to arrive. I link arms with Rose as I hear Bella's truck pull up. There's a smile on everyone's face after seeing her look of shock. I can also feel her anger.

Bella's jealousy…

Is plain as day as Sara shares what she is receiving with me. It makes everyone smile. We are a very tight group of people and Sara really brings that out in us. I got burned. My family didn't take well to what Bella chose over me. Bella will continue to watch Sara weave herself in my family and get closer with them than Bella ever could. It makes all of us more comfortable with her. She makes us feel human with her own pale skin and abilities. She fits right in.

As I walk her to class, I smile when she looks into my eyes. She has such natural beauty. Today is when she has fully shown it off. The same day the entire world will know her as mine. Envy is coming like tidal waves as human males pass us. I gently touch her face before she walks away. I'll see her again at lunch, but now that seems eons away…

Days go by…

My other classes are settling out, again. Some of Bella's friends had some questions, but mostly rude remarks. I just smile and tell them the truth without incriminating her.

"If any of you knew the entire story, you wouldn't hold Bella in such a light. But, I won't ruin that for you.

The silence afterwards has always been worth every moment.

Lunch finally comes around. Today has been one of those days. Edward comes through the line with me. I haven't seen him do this before, but I'm happy either way.

"How was your morning?" He very gently nudges me forward. I look at him and shrug.

"Same old crap. I continue to lose faith in humanity. How was yours?" I smile.

"Difficult." He nudges me again. "Glad to be back in your presence again." His smile makes me blush lightly. No one is paying attention to us. When it is finally our turn, I get a small salad and water. He grabs an apple on the way out. Once we paid, we joined the rest of his family.

"So Sara, now you are definitely one step closer to being one of us. How does it feel?" Emmett is such the smartass. We all laugh.

"Well Emmett," I sit down, "I ask you this: How does it feel to gain another sister?" I throw a piece of lettuce covered with ranch at him. We all look so relaxed. Emmett throws it at Edward, because he missed me. Edward wrecks our little fight by putting it in the napkin.

"We'll continue this later." He slides it in his pocket. I smile. _"Comfortable are we?"_ I rest my head on Edward's shoulder as Ash's voice echoes through my head. _"Very much so. Do you have a problem? I'm still underage. Nothing says I can't have a relationship Ash. No matter what the plans are after graduation…"_ I hear him laugh. _"You will be a squire. Your mother wanted it for you. Besides, you have no choice. You are a blue blood and a blood rite."_ He sounds so serious. _"Well, screw my heritage right now. I'm happy and in love. Find me after I graduate Ash…"_ I get brought back to reality by Edward brushing hair out of my face.

"Sleepy?" His tone is very soft.

"Oh, no. Just comfortable." I smile and sit up on my own again and finish my lunch. Everyone is in a good mood. I feel really good about this.

Edward gently brushes his hand across my shoulders. "It's time for class."

I smile at him. "Okay." I stand and gather my things. I throw my trash away as we pass a trash can and exit to English, walking beside Edward.

Once inside the classroom, like in the parking lot a few days ago, all eyes were upon us. Normally we are both in class before anyone shows up. I didn't look at anyone but Halli, who eyes were the size of dinner plates. Edward takes my hand and held it as we walk to our seats together. A smile is upon his face. I'm not nervous. I've been getting these stares since we went public. The walk felt like an eternity or just super slow motion with him at my side. The teacher walks in after us, gains the class' attention and begins the lesson. I didn't pull out my headphones today. Edward and I pass notes on the entertainment of all this instead.

Smiling…

Is oh so easy with her. There's no pained expression. No desire for her blood that consumes me. Everyone has noticed the difference. I look at her as a lover, not as prey. The way she walks with me, her grace is more than just when we dance now, she's very smoothly moving. Her natural beauty is showing. She looks more like one of us without her make-up on. Her best friend is stunned that I have been able to guide her out of her depression and let her smile again. To Halli, I took away the make-up façade and helped her be herself again.

Sara still refuses to make eye contact, but because she's entranced by me it doesn't seem strange anymore. She has no need to look out at the humans. They are avoiding her because of me, but Sara doesn't seem to be bothered by it. She is passing notes with me all class. One more way she makes it more human like for us… Her next class is Gym with Bella. I pray for no horror stories…

With him…

Everything is so simple. But gym class is next. I now show my grace, which Bella doesn't have an ounce of. This is going to be fun.

The bell rings and it's time for my next class. Edward hugs me before we separate to our classes. I don't want to put Edward and Bella in the same space just yet.

When I enter the locker room, Bella is trying to pick my lock. One, I've never seen her so angry. Two, she isn't going to succeed. I've silenced her lookout and I throw my copy of Tuck Everlasting at her. I was trained to throw blades from the day I could pick them up. It barely misses her on purpose, but it startles her. The book hits the wall and falls to the ground undamaged.

"One, I could put you in jail for that. Two, you just don't fuck with me. Three, you are flat out mentally incapable for thinking you could try." I shove her away from my locker and on to the floor. The gym teacher is nowhere to be found.

"Just because you have Edward now you think you're the biggest badass." She snaps at me. It doesn't make sense to me since she's the one on the floor. I curl my hands into fists. The girls are crowding around now.

"No Isabella that is the incorrect answer. I know how to kill you in one swift move and so fast no one could say I did it unless I confessed. I'm finally showing my natural strength because of your dumb ass." I glare her down. The other girls gasp. She has fear seeping from every pore in her body. No more words are coming from her.

"If you were wise, you would hold your tongue. If you don't I can cut it out for you." I flash one of my blades. The girls scream and scatter. Almost instantly, I erase their memories of the blade, but let the fear linger. Bella looks a little bit green, but she is the only memory I left un-tampered with.

I get dressed and lock my things in my locker. I wait for roll call and then head out for the warm-up run. My physical abilities are amazing because of my heritage. They have trained me as much as they could. Ash has been the biggest help towards my parents.

On the run, I start lapping the boys. My teacher is very impressed as I pass her. When we were transitioning to the game, she asked me if I wanted on the track team now and on the cross country team in the fall. I instantly declined the track offer, but I told her that I would think about the cross country team. She seemed happy either way.

Finally class ends. Edward is waiting for me outside of the locker room door. His eyebrow rises when he sees me.

"Did you scare the little girls?" he is curious. I shrug.

"Bella tried to break into my locker. They were just the bystanders. Bella got the worst of it." I chuckle a little bit. Edward wraps his arm around me.

"Let's not scare them again, okay?"

"You win. Besides, I don't think I need to do it again. Oh, guess what?"

He smiles. "What?" We reach the parking lot.

"I got asked to join the cross country team."

"That sounds like fun. Are you going to do it?"

"I might. I love running." We enter his vehicle and head off to his place.

"You know… There is a dance coming up." He sounds almost absentminded. I smile.

"Oh. I saw the flyers. It sounds like fun." We've been over my opinion on dancing. He chuckles as we walk up the steps.

"It's in a month and a semi-formal. Do you want to go?" He already knows my answer but he obviously wants me to say it aloud. He opens the door for me.

"I would love to." Before I can even walk through the door, Alice has tackled me.

"We are so going dress shopping!" Alice is hugging me. Rosalie comes into view.

"If you said yes we were all going to go." Even she is happy about it.

"It sounds like someone gave Alice yet another reason to go shopping!" I hear Emmett call from another room.

"Alice does have that addiction to shopping…" I giggle. Alice waves it off like its nothing. Everyone laughs.

"Edward I assure you the trip will be safe." Edward nods and pulls me close. I smile, very happy to be with them. He takes me over to his baby grand piano. He sometimes played while he was getting over Bella. We sit down and he begins to play. I close my eyes and listen. He plays something beautiful and new. I can feel his happiness radiate off of him.

After a few songs, Alice interrupts.

"Sara, we are going to leave after school tomorrow. Charlie will let you go, but do ask him anyways. We're going to have fun!" She walks off again.

"I'm going to enjoy time away from this town, especially with your sisters." I smile. Edward chuckles.

"They are going to have fun with you. You are going to be their doll."

"I figured that." I giggle. He gently brushes hair out of my face.

Gentle touches…

She means the world to me. I gently brush the side of her face. She smiles softly. I lean forward and touch her forehead with mine, debating if I should kiss her. We realize she forgot to turn off her phone as it goes off. I release her so she can answer.

Damn it all…

I was just about to kiss Edward when my phone goes off. It's Halli and in a state of panic.

"Sara? Can you come get me? I need to be rescued."

I bite my lip. I'm without my vehicle. I look to Edward. He nods.

"I'll come get you. I'm over at Edward's house without my car so it'll take a little bit."

"I'll start walking. Thanks Sara!"

"Anything for you sis." We hang up. Edward and I are moving. We climb in the car and head off to the reservation

When we meet up with Halli, she's waiting for us at the treaty line. Edward parks and I go over to Halli. We hug each other and walk back. _"I'm sorry Edward." _He looks at me and shrugs. He's sort of bummed and I am too. Halli takes back seat and I slide in the passenger seat. On the ride back, Halli is talking non-stop. I'm listening…sort of. I'm actually pretty bummed. _"I'll visit tonight if you want me to."_ Edward pulls up to the house and we all get out. Edward comes around and wraps his arms around me and holds me. Halli is heading for the door. _"I think that'll be nice. Find me on the back patio."_ We hug for a few seconds and he releases me. I wave to him as he drives off before catching up with Halli on the front porch.

"He's way into you Sara. I almost envy you for finding a guy like that." Halli and I enter the house and I watch Bella jump. She's making dinner. I laughed at her.

"Almost? Meaning you found someone?"

"Not telling you." She sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh as we head out back. I feel Bella's sigh of relief.

"So what is totally up with Bella? She looked at you like she thought you were going to kill her."

"I threatened to before gym because she tried to break into my locker."

"Oh… That would do it."

"So who is your boy? I'm so interested!"

"Well…." Halli smiles. "He lives on the res. One of Jake's friends. I'm dating Embry." She's all kinds of excited. I smile.

"Congrats chicka. Looks like we both got luck coming here."

"Ya." There seemed to be more she wanted to say but couldn't. I let it be.

"So do you need to stay the night?"

"No."

"Do you want me to give you a ride home after dinner?"

"Please." We giggle together.

"I knew it. So you just wanted to get off the res for a little bit?"

"No, I wanted to see if you would spend the weekend with me on the res."

"Is that a question?" I tease.

"Ya. So do you?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." I smile and she smiles back.

"Cool. Now I don't have to deal with all the boys alone!" She does a small dance. I laugh. We head inside and Uncle Charlie walks through the door.

"Uncle Charlie!" Halli calls out.

"Is that little Miss Halli I'm hearing?" He chuckles. Nothing goes past him.

"It's okay if I steal Sara for the weekend, right?"

"Sure, sure." He hugs her a little bit. We all sit down to eat.

"So Halli, what have you been up to recently?"

"School, living on the res, the norm."

Dinner was nice, even Bella was involved in some of the conversations. I even saw her smile a little. It was a comfortable evening. As promised, I stand and find my keys to take Halli home after the dishes were done. She says farewell to our family and we walk out to my car. Once inside the car, Halli and I are having a totally different conversation.

"You remember the old legends that Billy told us when we visited?"

"Yea, the ones about the wolves and man's soul being one and shifting into the different forms. Stuff like that right?"

"Yea. But what would you think if it was actually true?"

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised with what exists in my life. You know, immortal boyfriend, Ash who is as old as dirt, the daimons, Dark-Hunters and Weres. Werewolves would just add to the collection."

"There's a certain reason you are staying with me this weekend. You are going to learn quickly. It would be wise to be constantly armed. Your favorite blades will do." I stop the car in front of Sam's house. This isn't my first rescue mission.

"Well thanks chicka. I'll see you Friday after school.

"See ya." She gets out. I watch her walk inside before I drive off.

When I get home, the rain had picked up again and now it's pouring. I get inside quickly. Charlie and Bella are already upstairs. I grab a comfy, fluffy blanket and go outside. It's a little cold, but I'm soaked from the ten foot walk across the front lawn. I watch for Edward.

Patience…

Charlie is still awake and moving around his room. I can see Sara waiting. I wait until the light is out and unfortunately it is when she seems ready to go inside. I do what I should've done before. I am instantly at her side.

"Sorry I was later than I had imposed." I smile softly. She jumped a little, but has instantly smiled. She even offered me some of her blanket. I smile and cuddle up under the blanket with her. Though I was drenched from sitting in the woods for so long, she still doesn't shiver. She is actually very warm from sitting under the blanket.

We talk for a little bit, but I notice she's getting tired. I smile. She rests her head on my chest and looks up at me. I gently hold her chin as I carefully come towards her lips, longing for the contact. She holds very still. She is very patient with me. I gently make contact with her. It is euphoric. She responds with gentle actions. She knows the difficulties it's taking to do this. I hold her against me for a little while. I'm enjoying the touch of her lips on mine.

Unfortunately, I have to break our kiss. When I do, Sara yawns. I know she's exhausted. I can see it in her movements.

"I'll pick you up again in the morning okay?" I smile. She nods. I kiss her gently again and she goes inside, waves, and walks to the couch. I leave after that in a good mood.

When I get home it's a different story. I walk in and Alice shows me a new vision. It's very vague, disconnected. Nothing is making sense in her vision. Emmett interrupted my thoughts by jeering me about finally getting some action. It makes the rest of them laugh. I go to the baby grand again and start to write another new song. Esme is behind me. She is happy about me being with Sara and that I'm writing again. She loves my work.

Was it a dream?

Waking up the next morning was the same feeling from a week ago. I'm in that dreamlike state. I look for the blanket from last night, and sure enough, it is still damp in some spots. I turn to Charlie who is about to leave.

"Uncle Charlie, you don't mind if I go dress shopping with Alice and Rose today after school do you? I need a dress for the dance next month." I smile innocently. He smiles a little in return.

"No, I don't mind at all. Try not to be out too late, okay?" he looks at me, dead serious.

I smile. "Aye-aye sir!" he chuckles and leaves for work. I get ready for my day, excited to be with Edward and his sisters. I carry my backpack of wonders today. It's my small backpack that carries everything I need in it. I'll also grab my school bag on my way out.

Once ready I find a heavier jacket. It's still pouring outside when I walk out to meet Edward. He smiles. I'll admit it. I'm getting dependent on Edward for his attention, his love, his affection. Now, it's not a hindering dependence. I can't help it. I'm falling head over heels in love with Edward Cullen. What I find fun, this wasn't my original plan.

Finally, today there were very little stares. I think my threat to the girls in gym got around. Now they know I have mad skills that no one wants to mess with. Alice stops in front of me.

"You ready for this afternoon?" She seems overly happy. I chuckle.

"Of course. I can't wait to see you all dressed up in a month." She smiles wide.

"Good, but tonight is all about you." She gets this almost evil smile but Edward doesn't react to it. My stomach drops a little bit.

I have this unique body type. Though I seem almost slender, I have curves. I curse my Northern Europe descent. No matter how thin the women get, there's still curvature.

The day seems to go by pretty normal. Way more so to the way it was before I was dating Edward. I dressed like that first day Edward and I went public, because of the dress shopping. I'm thinking of screwing with everyone, including Edward, tomorrow by going back to the first day of school and repeating the look.

After being hounded by Halli and Bella's friends, the day finally ends. Edward, Alice, Rose and I all climb into the Volvo together. We are off to Port Angles. I can tell Edward is enjoying the company. He is tagging along so there are no human male advances towards me. I feel loved. Alice, Rose and I turn into those giggly girls. We have fun on the car ride there, talking about all kinds of girly things. Normally I'm only like this around Halli, but I have an awesome comfort level around them. It's like being around the family I never had.

Once we arrive at a dress store, Alice takes my hand and drags me inside. Rose follows and Edward laughs at me and Alice. I turn this light shade of red. He is my boyfriend after all. I try on a few dresses before getting tossed one that looks interesting. I put it on and when I come out Alice is speechless. Edward can't stop staring. Rose helps me out by zipping it up completely. I flush a deep red.

This dress seems to hug in all the right places. Making my five foot six inches look more like six feet tall. I'm already tall for my heritage. The hem comes around my knees and it's a deep emerald color. The color makes my light skin tone and dark hair and eyes pop out.

"That's definitely the one… Now, for accessories…" Alice vanishes again. Rose removes the dresses I've already tried on and returns them to the racks. Alice returns and she has Edward help me put on the jewelry. There is a deep emerald necklace that goes well with the strapless neckline. It's a very basic gold chain with an emerald pendant that seems average sized. Alice shows me the earrings that accompany the necklace. They are basic emerald studs. Everyone smiles.

"Now for the shoes, but first get out of the dress. Edward, please get that necklace off of her." Alice disappears. Edward gently takes off the necklace and I change back into my street clothes.

When we meet Alice over in shoes, she has a few pair in mind. Rose picks up the ones that caught my eyes. To my unfortunate balance issues, I have to have a strap around my ankle to wear heels. I try on the first pair that Alice seemed to like. They are a silvery white color. The height is too much. When I stand next to Edward I'm actually taller than him. The next is a close emerald color. They don't seem to fit right with lacing up the ankle and half way up my calf. The pair me and Rose had our eyes on is the last pair and they fit. They are a metallic black two inch heel that has a slim strap to go around my ankle.

When it comes time to purchase our items, Alice and Rose take them to the counter and Edward starts talking about food. This human needs to eat. It's also starting to get dark. I call the house to let Charlie know that we are grabbing a bite to eat before heading back to Forks. After Charlie was assured, Edward and I found a little place to eat at. Rose and Alice went in their own direction.

We walk in the restaurant and the hostess starts to ogle him. He wraps his arm around me and holds me close. She is very disappointed, and puts us in a secluded part of the restaurant. Our waitress was as easily disappointed. She seemed to hope that the girl before was lying. I play with the silverware with malicious intent.

When the female comes back with our drinks, Edward makes me put down the butter knife. I'm letting him see the different ways I could kill this poor child. She looks at me funny. I make my expression very clear on my intent. I smile at her after ordering but still she swiftly moved away.

"You are really terrifying her. You didn't look at her which creeped her out to begin with. You weren't looking at me with that expression either." Edward chuckles. There is a little fear from him too, but my train of thought can quickly change.

"Once she has done her job, I won't have quick murders on my mind." I look into his eyes to show that I was joking. He relaxes and smiles. He gently takes my hands and traces the lines in my palms. I enjoy his soft touch. The girl interrupts with my food. I normally have a problem eating in front of others, but school has done wonders.

She's entertaining…

Her actions are complete opposite from Bella's. She actually relaxes around me. It's what makes us feel normal. She acts like we are human. Much easier to get lost in that way of thinking around her, that's for sure.

When she finishes, I pay and we walk out to the car. Alice and Rose are nearby watching and waiting for us. When Sara steps around to her side, Alice and Rose step out and get in the vehicle too. They are excited for the dance. They still remember how Bella was. They have yet to see Sara dance. This is my little secret. I wonder how she is going to dance in front of the student body who knows her as this insane boyfriend stealer that can be emotional at times. The thought makes me laugh.

I know she's going to be beautiful and that she is going to do well. She doesn't look around. Even on our first dance she focused on me and how she moved around with me. She trusted me then. I expect her not to be distracted with the human males. It will be interesting. I will allow her to dance with others. I'll step out of the way. She's pretty likely to get asked a lot by others when she's all dressed up. I know it.

To the Reservation…

Tonight Halli steals me. Telling Edward after our wonderful day in Port Angles was hard. He's not allowed on the reservation because of the treaty. He also warned me about the wolves. I told him that Halli said to be armed and he felt a little relieved.

He's been to my side pretty much all day. Not seeing me for a few days when I'm just right there is going to torture him. We have the mind link, and cell phones. Though it's not the same, we will survive.

This morning I put my stuff in Halli's car. Halli has never been attached to my side, but that is why we are best friends. We are close enough to where we don't need to be around each other twenty-four seven. It's wonderful.

English turned into a drag. Edward was all sad, making me feel really sad about this weekend. Halli is very obviously excited. I have tried to keep to Edward as much as I could today. I don't like him sad like this.

The class ended all too soon. I was almost late to gym because of Edward. I don't mind. Gym class is changing a little. People are starting to actually warm up to me. It's a nice change.

Once class is over, Edward escorts me to Halli's car where Halli is waiting for me. She rolls her eyes and gets in. This is my cue to say goodbye. Edward has a soft smile. He's trying to hide his true feelings. I smile and brush his face gently as he kisses me. I understand his worry. Halli starts the car. Edward breaks away. I hug him. _"This isn't forever…"_ He opens the door for me. _"It's going to feel like it."_ He shuts the door once I'm in. I smile and wave. _"I will. Go hunt. You need it and a distraction. I'll see you Sunday."_ With that he walks away. Halli lets off a low whistle as she pulls out and drives away.

"Wow. You two are super serious." She turns on her music. I follow the cord to her iPod and change the song to The Hamster Dance. We sing along and bounce to the beat.

When we show up on the reservation we are singing along to Numa Numa. Embry steps out of the house and shakes his head at us. We laugh and get out. I've also become relaxed around these guys. They are cool with me, but not whom I'm dating. Quil and Jacob come out of the house as well. I get the smile from Quil that makes my heart seem to skip a beat. I enjoy the boy's presence. He was the one that helped me move in months ago. I guess this is the weekend I not only learn the truths behind the legends, but the reason for the behaviors. Quil walks over to me and hugs me. I return the favor.

"You ready for a weekend with us? It's supposed to be a beautiful day tomorrow."

"If allowed, I think we could hit the beach." I smile.

"Such confidence there Quil. Now, if she wasn't deadly I would allow dating." Sam teases. I roll my eyes.

"Little me? Deadly? How?" I draw my blades at that point. "Now why would you think I was deadly?" I let the light flash off them. The boys shake their heads as we all laugh together. I put them in their case on my thigh as Billy comes out.

"I should have known you were here. For some strange reason, the noise level is raised every time." He wheels over to me and I hug him. Jacob doesn't hate me, but that's probably because of Quil. He walks over with his dad. I hug Jacob.

"Your cousin would kill you if she knew." Jacob smiles kindly.

"Who's going to tell her? Cuz I'm not." I smile. Bella isn't allowed on the reservation this weekend because her grades slipped. Bella told me during gym. She also wanted to threaten me, but that never happened in the end. Halli nudges me.

"Let's get you into the place you'll be sleeping-"

"That'll be the only use for a room. She won't be doing much of that either!" Jared teases. I roll my eyes.

"I'm glad I came prepared." I get my bags out of the back. Quil takes one. They raise their eyebrows at me. I've learned that these guys can be as much of a pain as the Cullens can be. I will never tell them that. They are curious and hopeful. I smile as Halli shows me in, Quil following me.

"They aren't kidding when they say that this weekend you'll be even rarely sleeping in here. We are going to have some serious fun!" My stuff is set in the room and we rejoin the group.

"Okay, what is the first torture I have to go under?" Smiles sprout on everyone's face. My stomach drops.

"It's a surprise. Quil?" Sam looks to Quil, who nods in response.

"Forgive me." He picks me up around my waist and puts me over his shoulder. He's gotten much stronger since that last time I was here on the res. I kick and scream, demanding to be put down on my feet. He walks me to where the air gets really salty. I feel my socks and shoes get removed along with my blade off my hip. I thank the Gods that I chose to wear shorts instead of my original plan because Quil walked out into the water and dropped me into a deeper part. He doesn't get away so easily. I drag him down with me as the rest of the boys come in to drench me. I hear Halli laughing on the shore as she watches all this. Embry is with her.

Eventually I got all the boys in the water before I stand and walk away. I'm wet to the bone and laughing. I get up on a hot log and lay there, slowly drying off. Quil comes next to me.

"That was entertaining." He's still laughing. I smile.

"I had fun. That's the last time I ask what's going to happen."

Over the next twenty-four hours I was at the beach with the boys. Quil was at my side most of the time. I know he's crushing on me and I think it's sweet. I have no intention of leaving Edward or dating him. The rest of them want me to leave the vampire for this werewolf. I've known this since I came here with Bella before she broke up with Edward.

The bonfire is tonight. And we are going high into the mountains. I've noticed a few things while being around the boys. I hope to get answers to my unspoken questions tonight.

When we arrive, most of the food is consumed by the boys. Halli and I eventually receive food. Once everyone is fat and happy, Billy begins.

He repeats the legends that I've heard hundreds of times before. I'm listening with different ears tonight. I want to understand what I've noticed this past day and a half. I haven't had to draw my weapons in defense yet.

Tonight seems one of those nights where the breeze is blowing just right. I start to shiver a little. I curl up to Quil, who is very warm. He keeps me warm enough to the point where I fall asleep on him.

The next thing I feel is a bit of flight. I open my eyes and Quil has me in his arms.

"It's okay. Halli fell asleep too. If you trust me I'll get you home safe alright?"

I'm still half asleep and really have no choice. "I trust you."

The next morning I wake up in the room I was given. Quil seems to be passed out on my floor. I smile and go to gently wake him. When I touch him, his skin is like fire. I step around him and go outside to look for Sam. Something is wrong with Quil. I don't find him. I told Emily to have Sam find me and I go back to Quil.

I tried to wake him, but this guy sleeps like a box of rocks. I get a little reaction out of him when I'm gentle. I shove him and he wakes. He lashes out towards me. I had drawn my blades for protection against the now huge fluffy wolf in my room. This explains a lot. I look into Quil's eyes. _"Thanks for trying to kill me."_ I walk out of the room mostly shocked and a little irritated.

I'm sitting on the front steps when Sam comes up. I look to him and the look on his face surprises me. Apparently I've been bleeding the last five minutes. Sam takes me inside and cleans up a cut on my forehead. Quil walks out and he's very upset.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Quil still walks out the door. Now Sam wants answers.

"What happened exactly? You told Emily that something was wrong with Quil?"

"I tried to wake him because he was sleeping on my floor after putting me in my bed and when I did finally get him to wake up, he experienced his first transformation. I was able to defend myself with my blades, but obviously I don't have the perfect defense system."

"I'll go talk to him." He finishes up and leaves.

"Welcome to the pack. What a way to be initiated isn't it?" Halli walks in.

"Yea, what a way."

"He got you? Cover it up."

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment to expose that to everyone."

"Your abilities are amazing. Ash could really pass as your big brother. If only you turned blue too." Halli laughs.

"Ha-ha… I just speed up the healing for the scar. I'll do it during the day while it's still covered." My phone goes off. I just realized that Alice would have seen my attack…almost. I pick it up, knowing he's worried.

"Edward?"

"Sara? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine Edward. I didn't get hurt. Please don't break the treaty. I know that's running through your mind and you are waiting. I'm fine. Please wait until they release me."

"Can Halli drop you off near the treaty line?" His velvety soft voice is filled with worry. I give in.

"Let me check." I mute the phone and look to Halli. "When we leave can you drop me off at the treaty line, or near it?"

"Sara we need you out here!" I hear someone call. I unmute the call.

"Edward, I need to go. I'll tell you here in a few short minutes. Bear with me. I'll see you later." I wait for him to grunt in response before hanging up. I feel bad about doing that to Edward, but while I'm on the res I need to respond when called. Especially after this morning.

I rush outside as I put my phone in my pocket.

"You rang?" I look to Sam. He points into the forest.

"You need to talk to Quil. He's very upset he hurt you." He watches me

"Where is he?"

"Just walk straight and you'll find him." I nod and peel off the bandage. Sam looks shocked as he sees the cut he personally tended to is gone.

"Nothing happened alright Sam? I'll be back." I walk into the forest, searching for Quil's presence. _"Edward, I'm fine. I'll make sure Halli can meet you near the treaty line. I miss you…" _I find Quil and he's pretty upset still. I walk over to him and reach out to him, my hand in his gaze. He looks up at me and he sees how in the end I wasn't injured. He shakes his head and looks down again this time in disbelief. I take his hand and gently pull him up. Though he's a big strong wolf, it didn't take much to get him to stand. I hug him and he hesitates before hugging me back.

"It's fine Quil. I'm not even an ounce mad at you. Please forgive yourself." I look up at him. He looks down at me. He shakes his head.

"I thought I hurt you." I smile softly.

"Never. I couldn't let you do that to yourself." He chuckles a little. "Now come on. Sam's worried about you." I release him but hold out my hand. He takes it and I lead him out of the forest. Sam has a smile on his face after watching Quil. I look to Halli who is biting her lip. I let go of Quil and walk over to her. She looks confused.

"Don't be giving Quil ideas now." She has a stern tone.

"Okay, how much longer are you going to hold me hostage? I have homework I need to do and a boyfriend to see. I miss him dearly right now." I am actually irritated. I remember everything that I want and need to do.

"I get it. I'll take you home. Go say goodbye, pack your stuff and get it in the car. Tell me when you're ready." She still stands there watching me. I nod and walk away to go inside. Shortly after I start packing, someone knocks on my open door, making me jump a little.

"Come in." I'm searching for socks under the bed. Someone's really warm feet brush against mine. I crawl out and sit up, smiling.

"Hello." It's Quil.

"I was wondering Sara, if you are going to the dance that is being held at your school?" He gets shy. I smile kindly.

"Yes I'm going to be there. Are you planning on going?" I put my now found socks in my bag. He nods. "If I run into we'll dance okay?"

"I'd like that." There's true sincerity in his voice. Inside I'm cringing. _"Edward, I'm almost packed. I'll meet you soon at the line." _I zip up the bag and Quil takes it to the car. _"I'm excited to see you Sara."_ My smile reflects that special warmth that I'm feeling. I say my farewells and Halli comes back out with her keys. Quil wants to ride along. Halli doesn't stop him, nor does anyone else. Once in the car, I draw a weapon but keep it out of sight. When we get to the line, Halli stops on their side. I see Edward by his car on his side.

The trunk is popped and the bags are taken by Quil. I make him hand them over to me. I can hear Edward growling. I shake my head, not saying a word. I carry my bags to Edward's car. I come back across and give Halli a hug and wave goodbye to Quil. He's bearing teeth at Edward. I stand straddling the line. I look to Quil and give him a smile.

"I'll see you at the dance." I walk away and into Edward's waiting arms. I breathe in his scent. I've missed him a lot. I hear Halli drive off. I lean up and kiss Edward.

I got the warning from the Elders. I thought it was going to be more threatening. I'm just as dangerous and deadly as the werewolves and vampires. What I will eventually run with kills the things that go bump in the night.

Though it was rough, I've finally returned to Edward where I'm most comfortable.

The school is in frenzy about the dance. It's spreading like a disease. I've been asked by several hopeful guys. No matter how I've dressed this week. I've told them maybe one dance, no date and no promises. They are jealous that Edward is my boyfriend and they aren't.

I've started to make eye contact with people, hence the reason every boy wants to be more than just a friend. It will fade, but the jealousy among the girls makes me laugh. I apparently can't stop at just Edward. I have to have them all. Whatever. I'll be blowing all of them out of the water tonight.

Alice has tried as hard as she could to get me to let her get me ready for the evening. I wouldn't budge from my no. She might be pouting when I see her tonight. I'm getting excited. Soon, Edward will be here to pick me up. Charlie helped me put the necklace on. I curled the ends of my hair and put serious volume to it. I'm finishing putting on the heels when Edward knocks on the door. Charlie answers it while I go back upstairs to get my jacket and purse. I walk down the stairs as I catch Edward's eye. His expression makes me smile.

"I won't be out too late. Love you Uncle Charlie." I hug him, and he gives me an awkward hug in return.

"Have fun." We walk out and Charlie closes the door behind us. Edward helps me not sink in the grass as we get to his car. We talk a little bit on the way to the venue. By no one's surprise it's the school. Once we arrive, the eyes were upon us by whoever was in the parking lot at the time.

When I step out I could hear the gasps. I look like I belong with him. Our skin tones match perfectly and dressed to the nines like we are. I also look perfect. I smile at the ones who cannot stop staring.

Edward wraps his arm tight around my waist as we walk in the gym. His family was waiting for us because I almost get knocked down by Alice. Edward supports me, which I am thankful for.

The music has already begun and everyone is watching as I set my stuff down and take Edward's hand. He leads us to the dance floor, which is quite bare. I look into his eyes and a giant smile comes across his face as the song begins. We move swiftly across the dance floor to the swing music. My dress flows with us. Everyone gasps at the elegance we have at dancing. I do blush in the slightest, giving away my mortality against his immortality. He reassures me by holding me more firmly. The song ends and we smile. We just gave away my biggest charm. My ability to ballroom dance.

The night is going smoothly. I dance with other guys besides Edward. Edward is on the edge, waiting. I still move smoothly, but it's just not the same beauty as it is with Edward. Quil does show up and I spot him before Edward does. Edward growls again, but this time very low. I kiss him before tapping Quil on the shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" I have a light and playful tone. He instantly turns around and hugs me. I hug him back.

"I was looking for you. You look gorgeous tonight." He tries to hold me, but I put myself in a certain stance to where it's difficult.

"Thank you. Would you like to dance after this song?"

"Why not this song?" he sounds confused.

"Because I'm here with Edward and I told him we would dance this one."

"Oh." He has deep disappointment.

"I'll find you if you don't find me first." I whisk myself away to Edward who is glaring at Quil. I take him to the dance floor where he turns his focus to me.

"He really wants you…" Edward snarls. I sigh softly and gently brush his face. I also allow him to read my thoughts.

"He can all he wants to. It doesn't change my mind. He's a friend like the other wolves. He will learn that eventually and obviously the hard way." My tone is very firm. Edward smiles.

"After your dance, I have a surprise for you." He twirls me out of his arms and into Quil's. I smile and he blushes.

"I don't know if I can dance like that…" He sounds nervous. As the next song starts, I help him.

"Just go with what's comfortable." I take his hand and we slowly move around the dance floor. He eventually gets comfortable but the song ends.

"One more song?" he has a hopeful look. I bite my lip. _"If you really want to, you can."_ I get the double edged hint.

"I will have to decline tonight. Maybe another dance okay?" I hug him and walk away to my boyfriend. I feel his disappointment, but Edward's joy is stronger. I walk away with him.

"What is this surprise? That is, if I'm allowed to be curious." He takes my hand and we walk over to the forest. I did have him stand while I took off my heels. I am walking barefoot in the grass. When we are just barely out of sight he stops.

"I want to share something with you. We've been the obvious couple for a while…" he pulls something small out of his pocket. "I was wondering if you would take this promise ring to put our relationship to the next step." He looks into my eyes. His words were very sincere. I smile softly.

"I will. I love you Edward." He puts the ring on my left hand. He smiles in such a way that I cannot describe.

"I love you too Sara, for all eternity." He pulls me close to him. I set down my shoes and wrap my arms around his neck.

"For however long that may be." I keep my eyes locked with his as our fates are sealed together. I can sense Ash's anger to what I just did, but I won't let him ruin my moment. I lean on my toes the same moment Edward bends down to kiss me. We meet in the middle for a most passionate kiss and a tender touch. Just perfect.

Word got around fast about my promise ring from Edward. The whispers have turned into something less biting. No one ever saw Edward getting this serious with Bella. They thought he was going to eat her first. The look of prey was upon his face when others watched him with her.

I learned that it was his predatory side. His desire for human blood. It hurt him to be around her because her blood sings to him. It turns out that when I moved in they had just been an obvious couple for maybe a few weeks.

The truth…

She knows everything now. Patience is one of her best features. She let me tell her at a pace that was comfortable to me. She knows what my relationship was with Bella. She knows of the monster I had to fight just to be in the same room as Bella. She also knows the difference it is for her. What makes me desire her and more than I ever could for Bella.

I shared with her all of my past. What I had tried to be before completely conforming to Carlisle's ways. She also learned Rose's story. Alice and the others are waiting to share with her.

I've shown her why we are in the cloudiest town in the United States. The sunlight reflects like we were made of shards of mirrors. Sara cracks jokes about it. She has a wonderful sense of humor.

She is almost as in tune with us as I am. She can do everything but actually read minds apparently. I know I haven't seen everything she can accomplish. Her weapon mastery makes her deadly. I don't want to see her angry.

I chose out Sara's promise ring when I was sure she was going to say yes. I didn't want to put the word engagement out there, but the light in her eyes was really close to what I was expecting. Her ring is a gold band with our birthstones side by side. She loves it.

I didn't expect this turn of events. I am happier around her. I'm glad that she's going to wait and live a somewhat normal life. I'm noticing she's holding back on something. A key part of her future.

The waiting game…

I have yet to tell Edward my fate. I shouldn't because of the level of secrecy for it. I will tell him before we graduate. I do plan on marrying Edward one day. The fates or Ash can't take that away from me now.

I'm still refusing to go into what my heritage has cursed me into. I want to be normal. Halli already has the required tattoo and I still refuse to get it. Everyone already knows me in this world I'm supposed to go in. My parents were very well known in their world. _I'll have to take Edward into this…_

_"Sara, be careful." _Ash is attempting to threaten me_. _I snort. I'm driving home from visiting Edward. _"Me? Careful? About what? And why?"_ I throw some serious attitude in there. I've been really stubborn about all this. In the summer I have to undergo MORE training. I'm so not happy. _"Sara. Be careful with that boy toy of yours. You know the reasons .Now stop throwing your tantrums."_ Ash is scolding me I sigh and ignore him. _"All this because you are the final fate. Go find yourself a girl or something…"_ I close my mind off to him. Now I'm thinking of what I'm going to have to lose for Ash to become a squire.

I arrive home ready to go to bed. Bella seems to have almost given up. Everyone has finally gotten used to me and Edward as a couple.

The dance made Edward's job a little more fun. The boys are getting braver with talking to me, approaching me and a few really brave ones try and gift me things. I let Edward deal with them and I watch the show.

I stop daydreaming and go to bed. The last school week starts tomorrow and then let summer begin. Finals are this week and they will be a breeze. Soon senior year starts. I have a lot to look forward to.

Waking up, I felt strange. _Monday morning forecast: Flu symptoms…_ What a way to end the school year. I don't even attempt to eat breakfast. I keep a small trash can near me while Bella gets ready for school.

_"Sara? Are you alright?"_ I hear Edward's sweet voice in my head. I smile. _"I caught the flu that's going around. I wish that human males didn't breathe on me."_ I know he's laughing. _"I can arrange that."_ I laugh a little. Bella looks over at me strangely. She's getting breakfast. _"Now that would ruin the fun for you."_ I start to dry heave. Bella quickly leaves. She gets queasy easy so I understand. _"True, true. Would you like company? Alice says Charlie won't care if you call first."_ I laugh. _"Let me do that Mr. Waiting-outside-my-house."_ I get a hold of my cell phone and call Charlie at the station. Alice was right, as always. Edward walks through the house as I get off the phone.

"How are you feeling?" He has a soft smile. I feel a little delusional.

"Besides the fact that a part of me believes you are a dream, I'm alright. For having the flu…" I probably have a dangerously high fever, hence the reason I'm delusional. I'm going to ride it out anyways.

"I'm not a dream, I promise. I'm really here." He kneels beside me and kisses my forehead gently. He vanishes then quickly returns with pain pills and a glass of water. He pulls a box close to use as a table.

"You need to take something. Have you eaten anything?" he has deep concern for me but there is a light tone in his voice. I shake my head. _This man really loves me…_

"No not with the likely chance of it coming back." I sit up a little bit, my head spinning. He shakes his head and helps me. I smile at him.

"You are lucky to not get sick." He chuckles.

"This means I can take care of you whenever you are." He hands me a piece of bread. I eat is slowly and then take the meds. After about half an hour, the delusional feeling passes.

"Thanks for ditching school to take care of me." I am grateful he's here. It's actually against my morals to miss school if you aren't severely sick. I won't stop him. No reason to. I would have had great difficulties today if he wasn't here.

"I'd rather be here taking care of you anyways." Edward gently kisses me. I don't completely lose my breath when he kisses me, just most of it. He put me back into bed and waited for me to fall back asleep. He made it easy. He was soothing me to sleep by gently brushing my arm.

I slept a good hour before I was dry heaving again. It's never a pleasant experience and it's even more so when the boyfriend is here. I greatly dislike being sick.

But I got enough sleep and got better. The next day I was back in school. Edward keeps a really close eye on me. I was apparently missed. I was approached with smiles. I stuck to Edward's side and still they didn't go away. I was able to get a break at lunch when we sat with his family. I do agree that Emmett is pretty intimidating unless you know his soft side.

Classes are normal, finals begin tomorrow. Summer is in the air and the boys have gotten so brave I question the parents' intelligence. After class, Edward had to go take care of something. I am meeting him after school.

As I wait, a boy walks up to me and starts talking to me. He didn't care that I had Edward. He was heavily flirting with me. _"Edward, where are you?"_ No anxiety yet, just curiosity linger in my thoughts. _"Slowly, painfully walking towards you. I see him. Just wait."_ I relax and wait patiently. I give little response and attention to the boy.

Just as Edward is close enough for an act of bravery, they boy hits me on my butt.

I slap the boy, being my first reaction. Edward has pounced on the boy. I have never seen him this angry. He was close enough to where his speed wouldn't be noticed. A crowd is starting to gather. There are no teachers coming to save him. I feel Edward's rage and I kneel beside him. I touch Edward gently. I watch the boy start to turn a bright red. There might be a little blood from his head as well.

"Edward, let him go." I speak gently and softly. No one can hear me. Edward doesn't budge.

"Edward, look at me." He does. I touch his face gently. His facial expression softens. I keep eye contact with Edward. He releases the boy. The boy took the opportunity of freedom to run. Edward's eyes watch him leave. Anger is still flowing lively through his veins. I stand up and take his hand. The crowd has vanished with the boy. He stands up beside me. He kisses me gently and tenderly. I smile and we walk to his car. He is starting to relax from the incident. I let him be overly protective of me. It's very tender right now.

It was an interesting experience that the kids talked about for the rest of the week. Edward was on high alert for the first few weeks of summer. Summer is in full swing and I'm almost enjoying every minute of it.


	3. Senior Year: Fall

Senior Year: Fall

I had an amazing summer, besides the training of course. Charlie has given me his room for the school year. Now I have a closet and a real bed. Edward has started to visit me at night now. I really like having a room. Alice had suggested the move. I wonder what she has seen. If the future plays out right, I should know.

Quil has slowly strayed away from me. I was often on the res with Halli. Quil has become standoffish. If he's learned that I just want to be friends, then cool but that doesn't mean I want him estranged. I hope he levels out soon. I miss my wolf friend.

Of course my birthday didn't go unnoticed. Alice had a lot of fun decorating. I had a blast being around everyone. Edward was happy to celebrate my birthday. He was thankful I was reasonable. I know about Bella. Apparently she didn't want to age. I know Edward is over one hundred years old. It's going to take me a while to catch up to him so aging isn't an issue with me.

School started off interesting. Most people are starting to fear us even with Rose and Emmett gone. They still remember the last week of school. Edward is in all of my classes, but then again we do share same interests. We even have the same gym hour. I signed up for the cross country team and not too far away from now is our first meet. The other kids on the team have been wonderful. They watch Edward and me run. He's not on the team, but he helps me with motivation. He's going to cheer me on at the meet. I've never been one for school sports but I really love this one. His entire family will be there. I'm really excited.

My classes are easy once more. Alice is in some of my classes this time. We all sit together and the teachers leave us alone. Bella has been leaving all of us alone. It's starting to worry me. She's also getting friendly. We have never gotten along.

Ash is constantly on my nerves. He is constantly reminding me that I need to tell Edward or I need to ditch him. He also plans on taking advantage of my breaks during school to train me harder. I don't lie to Edward on why I leave, because I do plan on telling him. Just not completely everything yet.

Bella and the pack have started to act strange. I don't care for the reasons. I just want to be left alone.

It's the morning of the meet and I get nervous. It's the first meet of the season, and it's a home meet. Edward will be taking me and that's here in a few minutes. I get something small but healthy to eat. This track is going to be different than the one we practiced on. Edward is on time and I make sure I have the things I need before leaving the house. Bella is just waking up and she has a smile on her face. I let myself believe it's either because she's happy about seeing Jacob today or that I'm out of the house for most of the day.

I walk out and Edward smiles.

"You ready for today my athlete?" He kisses me gently.

"Not if you keep doing that." I smile, catching my breath.

"Then I won't until you cross that line as the winner." He takes my hand.

"That works I guess." I lean on him gently until we get to the car.

"Do you know if? … Never mind. Alice can't see them anyways." I sound disappointed.

"The wolves? What about them?" He opens the door but holds me with his eyes.

"I was wondering if you know if they were going to bash my meet today." I smile slightly. I really miss Quil.

"Probably not. Let's get you to that meet." He smiles a little and waits for me to slide in. Once in the car, we head to the meet. All I can think about now is how much I miss Quil. He was a wonderful guy.

Arriving at the meet was amazing. Almost everyone was there. I walked in, sliding in with my team. We stretched out and waved at the crowd. The opposing teams were ready for us. I get to the starting line in the back of the group. I hear my coach and the Cullen Clan cheering me on. The gun fires and we're off.

I get ahead pretty quickly. The endurance of these kids is pretty sucky when it comes to climbing the side of a mountain. Our trail is marked out and I follow it. When I get far ahead of everyone else, I start to hear footsteps.

I look into the trees and I see nothing. My ears are trained to hear into the distance. I keep running at my fast pace, listening very carefully. I hear the footsteps again and this time they are closer. They are running beside me. Soon a big fluffy wolf passes in front of me. I just barely miss running into him. I keep running, knowing that the pack is now with me. I sense tension so I draw a weapon. Jasper appears at my side.

"Don't worry. They aren't going to hurt you." He keeps at my slow pace. Well, compared to his normal pace I am a slug. "Edward wanted to be here instead but he would be noticed if he was missing. Alice sent me because you vanished." He smiles a little.

"Thanks Jasper. I can handle them." I didn't realize how much faster I was actually running with Jasper. I look at the trees surrounding me. The thickness has lightened up.

"See you at the finish line, speedy." He vanishes. The wolf still runs beside me. I then get stopped by him. He stands in the middle of the trail. I put my hands on my hips.

"You are interfering with my record breaking run right now you know. I'll visit the reservation after the celebration. Let me go first." I try and make my way past. I can hear the cheering crowd on the other side of the trees. He doesn't budge.

"Don't make me get my boyfriend Quil. Please. I'll talk to you on the res." He finally moves aside. I brush my hand in his fur as I pass. I make it in a few minutes slower than I had wanted, but I still broke the record. My coach is happy. I wait for the rest of the team to come through.

Edward is watching me carefully. He knows I made contact with Quil. He's pretty angry with Jasper for not staying with me until the last possible moment. He wanted to avoid contact with the wolves. _"Edward. Relax. I promise he's going to do zero harm." _I can feel Edward's arms tighten around me. _"You don't hear what I hear. He's going to take advantage of your emotions while on the reservation."_ I sigh and kiss his cheek gently. _"Let me handle this. I will. I promise."_ Edward looks at me with worry and caution in his eyes. I smile a hopefully comforting smile.

The rest of the kids cross the line and I walk back to my team, cheering with them. We are pretty sure we won. I at least placed first and we are all excited about that. Forks High doesn't generally do well with sports.

At the end of the meet, we found out that our team placed first. I wasn't paying attention to the others. I am cheering with my team as we walk back. They are talking about a celebration for our accomplishments. I decline the team party because I know there will be more. I go home with the Cullens who are excited for my accomplishment. They don't compete in sports but they are enjoying the fact that I am.

The celebration is cool. Alice loves having reasons to decorate and have fun. My adoptive parents are amazing. They really enjoy celebrating with the rest of the family. Emmett and I get to messing around. Even Jasper got in on some of the fun.

Edward and I left. He knew I was going to the res. He isn't exactly keen on telling his family until Alice sees something. I pray that nothing happens this time. They were pretty good during the summer.

"Sara, don't do this." Edward holds me to him. I look into his eyes.

"Give me one really good reason." I don't demand but he is kind of overprotective.

"They can kill you. They are very unstable." He has worry in his eyes. I kiss him gently.

"As am I, but you still keep me around and love me no matter what." There's a specific softness to my voice. "I can defend myself if need be."

"I don't want you hurt." He holds my face close to his. This is where I usually can't breathe nor think correctly. He takes advantage of this moment. "Don't let them hurt you. I will cross that line for you Sara…"

"Edward. I love you. I will return to you in one piece with no scratch marks."

"I love you too Sara." He smiles though he is really wishing I won't go. I kiss him to assure him then I walk towards my own vehicle.

"I won't be long, just to see what Quil wants." I get in and start up. He waves at me and I blow him a kiss. He smiles a little and walks away. I drive off towards the reservation.

My track meet success what so big that I when I arrived on the reservation I was greeted with hugs. Apparently winning my first meet is huge. Charlie had to share the big news. Go figure. I find Quil and he shyly smiles at me. I wave at him and get away from the crowd. Halli makes eye contact with me and watches carefully. I smile and wave at her. She shakes her head and walks back inside.

Quil walks out into the forest. I sit on a nearby stump

"So what do you want to talk about?" I look at him with curiosity. "I mean you stopped me in the middle of my run."

"I want to know why you are still with the vampire." He analyzes me. I feel pretty much insulted. I close my eyes and speak as calm as I can keep myself.

"Can I love whomever I want without having conflict?" I actually sound neutral, which is not even close to the storm of rage building inside me.

"Because they are dangerous. No matter how human they act in the end they still crave human blood. What if one of them snaps? You are now dinner." I hear his care for me. I shake my head.

"Even if I loved you and were dating you, you are just as dangerous. You are a werewolf. You change and sometimes you can't control it." I take a deep breath. "If I piss you off enough I could be too close and look like another Emily or worse. I am just as equally in harm's way with you as I am with him. I'm dangerous to myself for heaven's sake!" I make eye contact with him. He bites his lip. "What sucks is you know I'm right." I stand up. He walks over to me.

"Sara, why are you doing this?" he's hurt now. I look into his eyes.

"Not to intentionally hurt anyone. I'm following my heart." I start to walk back. Quil takes my hand, turns me around and actually looks at my promise ring. I watch him with curiosity.

"Is this real?" I close my fist before he can attempt to take it off.

"I wouldn't put it past him. I really don't want to know the price of a real peridot and emerald stone." We laugh together.

"Okay." He lets go of my hand and we walk back. He is disappointed but he has yet to give up. I don't mind his admiring, but this needs to come to a close.

I get home and I notice that Edward's car and Jacob's car are out front. My heart sinks. I park where Bella's truck used to be. I get out and walk to the door, getting ready to hear some snarling from both sides. I walk in and Edward is sitting in the kitchen and Jacob is on the couch with Bella. I am amazed at the no fighting situation going on.

"Welcome home." Edward stands and walks over to me, a smile on his face. He doesn't like Jacob but that's okay. He doesn't have to. I return his smile as he wraps his arms around me. Jacob and Bella look my way.

"Thanks. Bella, do you want me to cook tonight?" I make eye contact with her and smile over Edward's shoulder. She nods and goes back to paying attention to the television. I search to find things for fried chicken the way my dad used to make it. I enjoy bringing my cooking from home.

Charlie arrives home shortly before I plate and serve. My timing is perfect. By the time Edward can excuse himself from a plate, Charlie has his gear off and everyone is sitting down and eating. I eat a little and go outside. Edward is waiting for me. We walk over to the edge of the forest. It's where we can have some privacy.

"How was the meeting with the wolf?" he has a nasty bite to his words. I keep my tone and eyes soft.

"He wanted to know why I'm still with you. I told him that I'm following my heart. He asked about the ring. I showed it to him. Please, whatever you have started to assume let it go." I look into his eyes. He watches me carefully for a few seconds and then his features smooth out. I smile.

"Edward, nothing is as bad as you think it is. I accepted the promise ring for a reason." I then lock his gaze with mine and open my thoughts to him. I share with him my feelings for him and anything that has to do with him including my memories. His mood changes. He wraps his arms around me. I rest my head on his chest, smiling.

The world…

She is my world. Holding her makes all the more reason to protect her. She is tough in some aspects, but she is still fragile. Her tone is always soft, no matter how angry she gets with me. She is beautiful inside and out. She is definitely one of a kind.

I will keep her by my side until she can thoroughly convince me that she doesn't want me. Her emotions that are flowing through me are overwhelming. I never thought someone could love me as strong as I love her. She is amazing.

I hold her in my arms until I hear the door open and the sun has set. Before they call her name, she calls out to them that she is coming. She stumbles some because her feet are numb from standing still. I help her in, smiling to Charlie as we pass. She sits on the couch, sleepy. I pick her up gently. She fights a little.

"You've been amazing today. Let me do something for you." I softly whisper to her. She gives in and lets me take her upstairs. Charlie is really loose with her rules. He trusts her because of what she's been through.

She wasn't hard to coax to sleep. She almost was asleep before she hit the pillow. Jacob has left and Bella is in her room. Charlie is still alert and moving around. When Sara is asleep I walk downstairs and spend some time with Charlie. We talk about the games. I'm putting in some good points for Sara's sake down the road. Alice has seen something serious happen, but nothing to an exact point so we are taking the precautions now. That way we will be ready for what is to come later.

Dreaming…

I know I'm not really in the forest with Edward because it's the same forest on the res. The same one I keep walking into with Quil. He's trying to protect me from something but not really showing it. It's in his emotions and his actions. There is something he wants to avoid but he isn't telling me exactly what.

He is guiding me through the forest. He knows where we are going. I hear snarling behind me. We turn to face what is making the snarling and there are three wolves. I recognize Quil and Jacob. There is a huge black one, I assume to be Sam because of the triangle stance and Sam is usually the leader of the teens anyways. They are all snarling at us.

I look pleadingly at Quil whose heart should still be soft for me. He hesitates for a few seconds but he changes his mind again. I draw my weapons as Edward puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me behind him. He is protecting me from them. Now they are dangerous.

The next event happens all in a flash. The wolves make a maneuver. Sam goes to directly attack Edward and Jacob and Quil come for me. When Edward protects me as well I go to protect myself, I'm suddenly hearing a cool voice in my ear as well as my heartbeat.

I open my eyes to Edward's handsome face. I'm breathing heavy like I had run two marathons. He gently touches my face, worry is in his eyes. I clutch to his chest. I'm thankful that the dream wasn't real. He soothes me. I get calm again and look into his amber gold eyes.

"Sara, are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep then you looked like you were about to have a panic attack." He kisses my forehead. Relief is waving through him.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." I mutter. There is no way I'll be able to get to sleep anytime soon.

That was actually a little scary…

I've seen nightmares. What just rocked Sara was something I haven't seen before. Something is on her mind. I hope I can only help her. Right now all she is doing is trying to forget.

I eventually get her to fall asleep again. She was worried that what she saw would continue or start over. I told her that dreams don't usually work like that. She believed me and fell back asleep in my arms. She seems more comfortable now than when I had to leave her lay here.

Quil is going to cause a lot of trouble for Sara and me. He is trying too hard to get the heart of a girl whose mind is already made up. She wants him as a friend and she believes he has accepted that. I will intervene if I need to. Her point isn't coming across to him so I will help him understand.

Watching him…

Edward's stance is really uncomfortable. Something is going to happen. Edward had me invite Quil over. I don't exactly want to be a part of this.

Quil arrives with Jacob. Jake is here for Bella and he goes past Edward. Edward is standing a few feet in front of me. He has the look of anger in his eyes as he passes me. I look to the window and see Bella. _"Go with her Jacob. Find me later."_ He keeps walking, but waves a little behind his back to acknowledge what I said. I turn to face Quil. Somehow he got past Edward and is right in front of me.

"Holy Jesus, don't do that!" I jump back a couple feet. Edward catches me before I fall. Quil's grin vanishes when Edward catches me. "Negative points for scaring me." I stand on my own and get control of myself.

"Question Edward, why are we doing this?" It's been months since the meet. "Because I am all sorts of confused." I wander around the house and to the back. The boys are following me. I'm watching the emotions carefully.

"I wanted to have a talk with Quil and you to be here." He stops me. I look up at him. I feel his anger. He's hiding it well. His eyes meet mine and there's a look of apology. Quil touches my shoulder very gently. He hasn't seen me with Edward by my side in a long time. I haven't seen him much on the res when I've been visiting. I turn to Quil, my hand behind me searching for Edward's touch.

"Yes Quil?" I watch him carefully. I know they are going to discuss matters with me in the middle. He shakes his head. I smile a little. Edward wraps his arms around me and then growls slightly. Quil looks to me then glares at Edward.

"If she wasn't standing there leech I would've already-"I wiggle myself free and slap him. His cheek begins to bleed.

"Quil! I don't give a fuck if you hate him. You will NEVER plot his death in front of me." I'm furious. Edward touches my shoulder gently. I had drawn a blade against him. I also draw my favorite blades out of nowhere. It's rare to see my anger reach such a level. Quil looks at me with daggers in his eyes.

"Now don't you dare be glaring at me. I told you of my feelings for Edward. It's your own damn fault for not respecting it and you know it. Go. You obviously don't respect me." I switch to an attack stance. "I don't keep company with animals like you. When you decide to respect me, you know where to find me." I watch him transform. He almost gets me again. He runs off into the forest. I'm still furious. I hear the back door slam open and then I see a russet wolf run past me. _"I'm sorry Jacob."_

Absolutely Amazing…

The quick turn of events has made her head swim. I gently touch Sara and wrap my arms around her. She looks at me with love, pain and anger in her eyes. Her blades are gone again. I bring her close and kiss her tenderly and passionately. She melts in my arms.

I hold her as she talks about nothing in particular. She's just wasting time. I wanted to tell Quil off. She is very protective of her relationship with me.

"Edward?" her soft tone puts a smile on my face. I look into her eyes and gently brush my fingers on her cheek.

"Yes?" Softly spoken words have always put a smile on her face.

"Can we go see your family?" I bend at the look in her eyes. I chuckle.

"Of course. Let's go." I release her but keep her hand. I know she likes the little things. Her smile is something I want to see for the rest of the night. We pass through the house to let Bella know where she is going. It doesn't come as a surprise to Bella. She is cooking which gives me an idea. Once outside I mutter into Sara's ear.

"What if I take you out to Port Angeles for dinner then see the family?" I smile as she turns around, thinking about it. Then she smiles.

"I would love to." _"Time alone with you is something I always want to share…"_ I kiss her gently. She is right. We don't get enough of that.

Once we leave city limits she relaxes. The little things don't bother her anymore. She is an amazing girl. I reach out for her hand and she takes it. Soft piano music is playing on my stereo. This is already starting to be something she likes. I'm creating a distraction from our afternoon's events. So far it's working.

We get through dinner with light conversation. Mostly it's her talking about the future. She talks about us and its music to my ears. I'm finally able to be with someone and seeing it as a for sure thing. It's comforting. I'm falling deeper in love with her. It's only so easy.

Coming back to Forks…

After a relaxing evening and a wonderful dinner with my beyond steady boyfriend, I finally want to share a tad bit of my forced future. For a little bit, I debate on what to say first. I cannot give away WHO I have to watch, just what I do and what my heritage brings to the table.

"For a living, did you ever imagine being a babysitter?" I throw the subject out there casually. Edward throws a confused glance at me. I giggle.

"That's pretty much my entire future. Caring for, cooking for, and cleaning up after someone. I also have to keep in top physical shape. All thanks to my mom." Edward chuckles.

"Who do you have to watch?" he glances over at me with his smile. I smile back. My breathing is a little less than it should be.

"It's another if I told you I would actually have to kill you. But that lasts until you marry me, and then I can tell you." I'm trying to make this seem casual. It seems to be entertaining Edward.

"Well, I'm sure I can wait. Why then do you have to be in top physical shape?" He is picking that little detail. I decide to tell the truth.

"To save the world from the things that go bump in the night. They aren't keen on getting killed so I have to master different weapons and stay in top physical shape just in case they want to go for some free running." I giggle a little bit. "This is my fate because a long line of women like me in my bloodline. I finally will break the family curse. Thank the Gods…" I exclaim the last little bit. Edward starts to laugh. He knows what I just shared with him. I'm comfortable using humor to be open to him.

Huh…

Sara describes a part of her future with humor. She describes it like babysitting. Sometimes she'll be saving the world with her blade mastery and free running. I look at the time we took and apologize to her. I need to get her back home to Charlie and Bella. She understands, and has enjoyed her evening. A weekend is coming up and she is planning on spending that with us.

After I drop her off, kiss her at the doorstep, and promise to visit her later I head home. I don't like being away from her but I want to share with my family what I know for sure what is coming up in her future.

I get greeted by Carlisle and Esme first. Alice has called the rest of the family into the other room. They know that my resolve for following Sara and her dreams is always something that comes first. The smiles and thoughts make this easier to explain fully to my family. I walk into the room and Rose and Emmett are watching me closely.

"You all know how I feel about Sara… She finally shared a piece of the mystery to her future. She still holds most of it secret, but that's not bothering me." They nod. "If you weren't already told, Sara has stood up against Quil. You knew of my plan but she interfered by slipping from my arms and cutting the wolf. She scolded him and was very irritated with him as she sent him off. She has no remorse yet for her actions."

"Sara pushed off the fleabag finally? That took longer than I thought." Rose shows her input. Jasper agrees with her. I roll my eyes.

"I won't disagree with you. But that is why I wanted to intervene. He was starting to threaten me because I had wrapped my arms around her. She didn't tolerate any disrespect towards her feelings."

"That's not surprising. She is as protective of you as you are of her." Emmett chortles. I raise an eyebrow. Alice smacks her forehead.

"You've obviously been too preoccupied to not notice that." Alice tries to stare me down.

"Hey short one, that's a new fact for me. Every time I'm around her she is paying no attention to the kids surrounding us."

"You must be finally deaf to their thoughts. Sara reads emotions and can speak without using her voice. Why do you think even Bella has been pleasant to you?" Alice glares at me. I'm amazed.

"That would make sense… but this is the first I've seen or heard any of this." I look around my family. Even my parents are appalled that this is news to me. I shake it off.

"I'm going to be with my amazing woman. See you before school." I run to Sara's house.

Just at Charlie is settling down Sara opens her bedroom window. I watch her smile softly then walk back into her room. I'm hidden in the trees waiting for the perfect moment. Sara wanders past the window after a few minutes. I get my cue and go through her open window silently. Her back is turned to the window. I walk over and wrap my arms around her and she goes very still. She relaxes after a few moments and looks very happy to see me.

"I was wondering when you'd come." Her voice is as soft as petals. I kiss her cheek gently. She rests her hand on my face. I smell the wolves on her but that is her story to tell. I know now and forever more she is mine.

"I hope I'm not too late." I mutter into her ear. I can feel her smile as she turns around and rests her forehead on mine.

"No you have perfect timing." I look into her eyes which have the melted look to her different shades of brown. I kiss her gently. She brings herself close. I hold her.

"We should get you in that bed at least. There is school tomorrow." I kiss her gently again and guide her to her bed. She almost fights until she falls backwards on her bed, taking me down with her…

A little fun…

I giggle as I take Edward with me. He falls in so easily. My evening after he dropped me off was interesting, but I want to get cuddled close before I tell him anything. I crawl up to my comfy spot on my bed, where I'm going to fall asleep. Once curled in Edward's arms I kiss him gently.

"You missed out on some fun." I watch his dark gold eyes. _You need to hunt soon._ He raises an eyebrow.

"Fun? What type of fun?" He's cautious. I probably still smell like the wolves even after changing clothes.

"Oh Jacob returning with a somewhat pissed off but embarrassed Quil. I watched Jacob say goodbye to bell and then take Quil to the car. Quil finally broke Jake's grip and ran back to me. He hugged me almost to the point of being squeezed and popped. He was apologizing greatly for his actions. Jacob pried him away, assuring him that I'll listen next time. I just need time to cool off first. I watched them drive away. Quil was very sad. I knew if you didn't come tonight, he would." I nuzzle his neck. "I personally like your company much more than his right now."

Edward gently rubs my back. I'm curled up close to him, slowly drifting to sleep. I feel his lips on my hair and then my forehead. I look into his eyes in the dark. I smile. He kisses my lips.

"Go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." He gently brushes hair away from my eyes. I smile and rest my head on his chest. I fall asleep shortly after.

I'm dreaming of the forest again, but this time it's different. Edward is still protecting me from something. I'm hiding behind him. I don't want to see I'm being protected from. The snarling sounds are still here which makes me think of the wolves. I open my eyes and right in front of me is the black wolf. I'm too afraid to draw a weapon. Sam is silent. Edward hasn't turned around yet. I inhale quietly. I remember my mastery with hand to hand and pressure points.

I go to attack Sam, my stance is steady. I'll fight him for threatening my relationship with Edward. That's worth killing for. My alarm goes off. My eyes snap open. Edward already has it off. I have this lingering feeling to kill someone. I still smile gently as he kisses my forehead.

"I'll pick you up soon." He kisses me gently then goes through my window. I get ready for the day. Next week the semester ends then its one more semester before I become 'one of them' with almost a normal life… _I wish…_

School seems normal, but I still have this urge to kill. Edward pretends nothing is wrong with me but when I looked in the mirror this morning there were hints of red mixed in with my brown. It looks really strange. _"I think your body is preparing yourself for something… I don't know what. Good luck." _Ash was no help. I pulled out my Goth side today. People are completely avoiding me, including the teachers. Bella seems up to something.

After school I spent some time with Edward's family. The urge has been growing by every passing minute. Edward and I did our homework as part of our routine. Once the cross country season was over, things mellowed out again. My grades have never slipped. I'm trying to distract myself from the urge to kill.

Watching her every move…

Sara has a predatory mood to her. Her eyes are tinted red. It's a little scary. She seems distracted as well. I just don't want her to strike. This is why we are alone. Whatever she was dreaming of has prepared her like this. Alice is uneasy because of Sara's behavior. Jasper can't change it and everyone else has avoided her.

I try to distract her myself, because there are two parts of her today. I can see it in her eyes. The predator that wants to kill and the Sara I love. I play music in hopes that she'll take up dancing with me. It's something we both love to do together. She goes for it and is very gentle. She doesn't seem to have the predator side with me.

She smiles and it finally reaches her eyes. The redness fades. The sun breaks through the clouds. She looks beautiful in sunlight. Her smile is brighter. Her hair has different shades of brown and blond. She came from a sunny city before this and its showing. My skin reflects light into her face. She leans in and kisses me. There's a different type of joy flowing through her. He is only like this when the sun is out.

Like it always does in Forks, the cloud coverage comes back. Her smile fades in a way she will never notice. The redness returns in her eyes. The song ends. I'm going to take her home because it is that time. Her predator side comes out again as we descend the stairs. My family avoids her. A distant farewell puts her in a confused state and it hurts her.

Her mind is open to me. I can read her every thought. I wrap a comforting arm around her. She rests her head on my shoulder as we walk out. _She's going to battle the wolves, keep her at your side for as long as you can help it!_ Alice is shouting in her thoughts. I look at her over my shoulder and I see her vision. I close my eyes. Now I worry. Sara kisses my cheek. She makes me aware of the surroundings again.

Once we pull up to the house everything seems normal. Jacob's car is out front and Sara's is parked where Bella's used to exist. Charlie isn't home yet. I park, which raises an eyebrow on Sara. I normally leave her be for a part of the evening. We walk in together and Sara walks into the mouths of the wolves, almost literally. I hold her close, very aware of the thoughts of the pack. I feel a cold piece of metal. Sara has drawn a weapon out of their sight and knowledge. I guide her towards the stairs before anything damaging can happen.

Saved by the badge, Charlie walks in. Sara hides her weapon and is all smiles. The pack backs away from their stance. She is the alpha on this territory. She also can control them without their knowing. Bella finishes up dinner. Charlie's friends from the reservation come out. It turns into a huge party.

Sara and I back away. They have never offered me food and Sara has politely declined. She's not popular with anyone but Charlie at this point. Her predator side wants to play. I take her away so she doesn't cause harm to anyone. _We'll get the girl and the vampire later…_ I don't care who thought it, I want to attack them all at this very moment. I force myself to keep my composure and make sure that Sara is safely outside and away from them.

"Edward? What did I do to make them hate me so?" She sounds upset. I call my family and warn them of a kidnap.


	4. Senior Year: Spring

Senior Year: Spring

That evening didn't go well. My urge to kill was strong enough to get away with murder in there. If Charlie wasn't there I would have gotten the whole lot. Of course that's excluding Edward. Finals went as expected and now I'm on the home stretch. My last chance for normalcy before it's all torn from me.

There is more and more tension coming between me and the wolves since I cut Quil. I will listen to his apology but for some reason he's given up after that first try. It doesn't make sense to me. I am no longer tolerating them taunting me or Edward. I really am not enjoying the tension. It seems that's what they want…

Alice was the one who saved my butt that day. I still want to show those wolves what they are playing with. Whenever I am around Bella or any of the wolves, the urge to kill returns. It hasn't taken over me like it did the first time. Edward's family is afraid of what I would try to do and my skills are nothing to laugh at. I don't blame them for avoiding me for their safety.

Senioritis has set in with the teachers. You can tell that they are as excited as we are to get out of here. Assignments are loose, the turn-in dates are less important and teachers are letting most people slide. I'm still the perfect student, which is surprising most teachers. I haven't caught the disease but no one knows the life I'm leading after this which is what I dread.

After our little confrontations with the wolves I decide to obviously carry a weapon with me. Normally I can just conjure them but I need the presence of my blades. Teachers don't ask, or try to take them away from me. Higher ups don't even try to approach me. Edward hasn't changed. He's busy watching my surroundings while I try to live.

I have Edward come over to my house directly after school. It's so we can spend sometime around the house and know what's going on when I'm not here. Alice drops us off and we quickly head upstairs before Bella comes home. I want to listen with ears they don't think are around. I know the pack comes over when I'm not here.

The pack arrives with Bella. Jacob drives her in and the rest are in the backyard as wolves. After returning to human form they waltz in the house and begin plotting. I listen closely.

"Sara is a deadly fighter, but to what extent? She's only human." Paul sounds haughty.

"Halli knows what her favorite blades are made out of but she shares nothing. She is Sara's best friend and is completely ignoring us for thinking like this." Embry sounds butt hurt.

"Forget about your girl right now. She is the last thing we want to worry about. She was smart and lives with us. We either need to get rid of the vampire or get rid of her." Jared is with Paul. Edward is shaking severely beside me. I touch him gently and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and we continue to listen.

"Getting rid of the vampire won't work. There are more of them. I don't think they would enjoy losing Sara either." Quil is speaking very quietly. I'm sad that he's forced to be a part of this.

"Get over Sara, Quil. She never wanted you and she never will. You may have blown your chance to be friends." Sam is distracting the conversation.

"If we go through with this then hell yea I have. I've just blown everything I could ever think of as a possibility with her into atoms." Quil jumps to the defense.

"Then let's go through with this before someone's conscious kicks in." Paul pipes up again. I can hear a little bustle of conversation before it goes quiet again.

"She should be home soon. Let's get into our spots and wait." Jacob finally speaks up. My heart sinks. _"Looks like I don't have a choice but to fight them. I'll hold them off, you get Emmett and Jasper."_ I kiss Edward gently. _"I love you."_ He kisses me back and whispers in my ear.

"I love you too. Be careful." He gets out the window and is gone. I jump out the window and into the trees. I then get down on the ground. I walk in like I just came home. I look around curiously and then I see Bella on the couch.

"I see Jacob's car out front. Where is he?" I look at her. She smiles softly.

"Oh, he's out back. He wants to talk to you." I raise my eyebrow like I don't know what's going on.

"Will you join me? I mean he is your boyfriend and I know how you get jealous when I talk to them alone…" I strike a nerve. She glares and stands.

"I was going to follow anyways." She snarls. I walk out the door and she follows. I don't know when Edward will return, but I will have a little fun while I wait.

"So, Jake, I hear you need to talk to me." I see the pack near the edge of the forest. Jacob is dead center in the back yard.

"I do want to talk to you, about that boyfriend of yours that you seem to be so steady with these days." He seems casual. My appearance shows that I don't know what's going on seems to be very convincing. I walk closer to him.

"What about him?" I stand right in front of him. "He hasn't broken the treaty. He hasn't done anything wrong. Why is he the center of our conversation?"

"Because… I want to see the look on his face when your death is by our hands..." I reach up and hit him hard. You can hear the sound of his jaw breaking. My adrenaline is flowing now and I have the powers like a goddess. I pin Jacob to the ground after he's transformed without even touching him. The rest of the pack tries to attack, but one by one they make a giant circle that continues to get smaller and smaller. My mental abilities are amazing when my adrenaline flows in my blood. I turn to Bella who is pinned to her spot by fear and fear alone.

"Why did you think you could let them get away with this? It all has to circle around you. You cause more pain and heartbreak than your very soul is worth. You cheated on Edward because I had taken his attention. You are the one that had to attempt my death on several occasions. The only time those poisons you used that affected me was that twenty-four hour bug I had. The poisons don't work because of a built in immunity. I am a killing machine. I am trained to kill what my boyfriend and your boyfriend is with ease. I have mental abilities that shame Edward. I can kill you with one move and not regret it. I can pretend you never existed. I can make it happen that way."

I feel the presence of said boyfriend and brothers. I turn to face them, and the look of shock on Edward's face made me feel shameful. He heard everything and I didn't even realize it. Bella runs to the pack as Jacob stands. I let go with my shame. No longer is adrenaline flowing. The pack is no longer stuck where I put them. I look up and Jacob is running towards me. I put my blades in their case on my thigh and attack him hand to hand, just like in the dream.

The fight seemed to last seconds. Jacob is lying on the ground, when he changes back to human form you can see where I broke his bones. I feel extremely lightheaded. I look to the pack and a few guys take Jacob and walk away with him. They seem amazed as hell that I'm still standing.

I see Edwards face and everything goes black.

I wake up to a beeping noise. I realize I had fainted. I'm not sure from what. I realize that the beeping noise is my heartbeat. I breathe in from oxygen that comes from tubes at my nose. I feel a cold hand on mine and I sense worried people around me. I open my eyes to Charlie, Edward and the Cullens. I smile a little and attempt to move but Edward touches me gently.

"Don't move sweetheart. You'll do more damage." Edward's tone is soft and I look to the IV rack where I see fluids and blood.

"Edward? What happened?" I'm confused and what feels like I've been sleeping for a few days straight.

"Where is she? Has she woken up yet?" I hear sweet Halli's voice in the hallway. The door opens and Halli is standing beside Edward.

"Tell me what happened? Because if I need to, I'll kill someone for doing this to you…" She glances at Edward. I reach out to Halli.

"You came in at the right moment because my memory is foggy from what happened." My voice may be light, but my memory is starting to come back to me and crystal clear. I just don't know how long I've been out.

Edward smiles softly. "When you took a walk into the forest with Bella, you were attacked by a rabid dog. Bella ran and you fought pretty hard. My brothers and I were there to save you."

"The dog was shot by Emmett. Thank God you're alive." Charlie rubs my other hand gently. I smile to the best of my abilities.

"Thank you Edward, for saving me. And Emmett and Jasper too." I feel very sleepy still. "Halli, have you seen Quil?"

"Yea, he's been pretty to himself lately."

"Can you tell him I forgive him?" I look into her eyes to show her it's not my drugs talking. She knows exactly what's going on as well as Edward. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yea, I'll tell him that. I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I'll see you later. I'll visit, I promise." She leaves again and gets on her cell phone. I relax.

"Charlie, go home to Bella. I'm sure she needs you too. She might be a little frightened still from the dog." I still have my soft tone, which is starting to irritate me. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Uncle Charlie, I'm surrounded by the people who saved me. I'll be fine. Go take care of Bella." He nods and leaves. When I'm sure he's gone I turn to Edward again. My soft voice has irritated me to the point where I don't want to talk aloud. I make my thought projection can be heard by everyone in the room.

_"What the hell happened? I remember seeing you and then everything went black. Why am I hooked up to blood? Why can't I feel anything? My voice is soft and that's irritating. Answers please?" _Whatever drugs they have me on are really good. I'm still sleepy.

"You lost a lot of blood. You are cut up everywhere and have stitches on most of the cuts. They are pretty deep in some spots. You fainted because of blood loss." Edward brushes hair gently out of my face. I smile. Rose and Emmett come forward as well as Esme.

_"Thank you guys for making me a part of your family."_ I become worried when I can't feel the promise ring. Edward reads my mind and lifts my left hand up. It is where it belongs. Someone cleaned my blood off of it. Jasper is in the farthest corner of the room. We make eye contact and he smiles a little.

_"I want to know why I have small range of vocals. How long was I out?"_ Carlisle walks in and everyone but Edward and Esme move back so he can check on me.

"Your voice is damaged. If you don't talk for a few days you should be fine. You have been in an induced sleep for three days. I'm very happy to see your eyes again." He writes down what's on the monitor. Edward and Esme pick me up gently while Carlisle looks at the stitches. I'm able to see a little bit of the damage. I look like a rag doll. I don't know how I'm going to live after this.

Carlisle tells me I have to stay in the hospital for a few more days. They give me a shot so I sleep some more. Edward is by my side when I close my eyes.

About four hours later I get woken up by arguing. It's late at night and apparently the nurse won't let my immediate family in. That's what I'm gathering at least. I push the call button for the nurse. She looks to Edward because she was told that he will be speaking for me so my voice can recover.

"She wants her brother in here. I know he can't come often and this immediate visit is short. Let him in." The nurse nods and Ash soon comes through the door. He looks at me for a few seconds then shakes his head. The nurse closes the door and I sit up a little bit. It turns out that it's actually not that bad.

"Sara, tell me what really happened." He looks into my eyes and I allow him to see in my memories. He nods.

"It's amazing that you lived. I'll make sure you won't have scars from this. According to your body it will have never happened. I'll let you hold on to this amazing survival in your memory." He looks to Edward.

"I'm Ash, Sara's brother. You are?" I roll my eyes and envision throwing something at Ash.

"I'm Edward. Sara's steady boyfriend." Edward is confident. I reach out for his hand. Ash's eyes catch the ring.

"Steady but not engaged. Why not ask her to take the next step?" he is curious.

"I was going to wait for graduation to ask her to marry me. We've been steady for a year now." Graduation is only two months away.

"We'll see about that." He turns back to me. I actually do throw something at him. He catches it. "Now that's not nice."

"Don't you dare think about it Ash. You won't win and you know that." My voice is strong. I can heal myself, but only a little bit at a time with damage this severe. I'm not going to try with the cuts on my body yet. My heart rate goes up in anger. I glare at Ash.

"As long as he doesn't interfere with your future. You have to-"

"Because of my bloodline. We've been over this a THOUSAND times. I'm well aware of what I'm stepping into. Now, let me live the rest of my high school life in peace. I'll tell him what his expectations are from you. Just leave before I damage something." I watch him leave. Edward is confused beyond anything. I rest, waiting for my heartbeat to settle.

He gently traces my hand. It seems that they are the only place I don't have stitches. I know my face does because of the small range of facial expressions that don't feel awkward. I rest on my pillow for a few minutes.

"I am a squire, a blood rite. It's in my blood to be a glorified babysitter. I also fight alongside who I watch quite frequently. I'm used more for my ability to blend. I can change my physical appearance for a temporary amount of time." I make my eyes lose the swirling. "If you didn't love my eyes the way they usually are I would keep them like this." I look at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"What Ash wants from you is to not get in the way of my job. At least for five years. It's my sentence. Then I can make babies and continue the bloodline. My family has been doing this for as long as I could trace back." I bring back my eyes to their true state.

"So I can keep you for all eternity, I just have to comply with a few restrictions for the first few years?"

"Pretty much." I close my eyes and rest in the bed.

"Okay." He sounds happy. I feel his lips on my forehead. I smile.

"Thank you." I drift asleep.

I have refused to be pushed around in a chair. They say it would be better, but Carlisle trusts me and lets me handle my pain my own way. I almost look normal until I look in someone's face. Its spring but I'm wearing long sleeves and jeans. It's warm enough to wear shorter stuff. I feel enough like a freak with just my face exposed. I don't want to show the rest of my stitches.

Bella got grounded for letting me almost die in the woods. She can't see Jacob and he can no longer come over. I'm satisfied with that. Halli smiled at me when I came back and she told me that Quil is back to normal after she gave him my message. I feel good about that.

I'm relying heavily on Edward. It hurts to move when the meds are wearing off. It lands around lunch time. I get to sit on a cold seat and it feels good. I have my pain meds out usually, waiting for the food to accompany it. Edward brings me something small to eat. In classes he helps me carry my books. In gym I showed the teacher one arm and she doesn't even make me dress out.

I'm looking forward to graduation when I won't look like a rag doll. I won't have scars from this either. I'm thankful for miracles. I'm looking forward to being with Edward. I'm not going to let Ash get in the way of all this. He can go bite Wulf. It doesn't matter to me.

Halli pulls me aside. I know that she's going to talk about what we're doing after graduation. I wave Edward forward, knowing it's strictly business. We have less than three weeks left.

"Look, I know how much you hate this but I have to. You and I are going to stick through this together. You can keep Edward. I'm happy you found someone okay? Now business. Ash wants to send us to Nevada for more training and then to New York for some small squire work. We may move around more often, just to where Ash needs us. If we get really good at what we do, we will end up in New Orleans. But that's only a dream at this point." She looks excited to do this. I am too, when I think about where we are going to be.

"Let's just graduate from high school first. Okay? I'm going to be at Edward's house this afternoon so if you need me, call me. I love you sis. Let's kick some ass!" I giggle and walk away. She's pretty excited about getting out there and kicking ass alongside some really hot guys. I have Edward and that's all that is ever going to matter to me.

Today is mine and Edward's one year anniversary. I'm feeling amazing. We're all dressed up. He's going to keep me out for the weekend, just him and I.

First is dinner. My suitcase is packed for a weekend away. I found a simple little black dress. My hair isn't out there, but it's definitely not in its normal state. Charlie is letting me go. I'm eighteen. He doesn't care as long as I don't break the law. What stitches are left I don't care about. Not tonight.

When Edward picks me up, he looks a little dressed up like I am. He's wearing a button up shirt with a tie, nice slacks and dress shoes. I wave goodbye to Charlie and we're off.

Light piano music in the car sets the mood. We have light wonderful conversation on the way to Seattle. Edward pulls up to one of the prestigious restaurants in Seattle. We have a table to ourselves in a quiet corner of the place. It's a candlelit dinner. Perfectly romantic.

Dinner is served, and Edward is quite the romantic. He's kissing my hand, my cheek, and feeding me a bite of food. I'm enjoying every second of it. I'm not paying attention to anything but Edward.

Once we leave the restaurant, Edward drives to the beach. The sun has just set when we step out. I take off my heels and Edward picks me up and carries me into the soft sand. We walk along until Edward stops and we look out into the ocean.

"Beautiful. But not even close compared to you." He kisses my cheek. I blush a little.

"This is amazing Edward." I turn to him. He goes down on one knee.

"It's a little earlier, but tonight is where I want to ask. Sara, you've shown me that there is much more to this than just the lust for blood. I want to be in your presence, which has captured me from the moment you walked through the door. I can't love another being more than I love you. Will you spend the rest of eternity with me?" He looks into my eyes and holds out a beautiful ring.

I have tears flowing down my face. I'm happy. "Yes, Edward. I would love to." He slides on the ring, stands up and kisses me deeply and tenderly. I wrap my arms around him, deepening our kiss.

The darkness sets in and Edward picks me up again. He carries me to the car and we go to the hotel that's not too far from the beach.

"I wanted to share this evening with you and only you Sara." He opens the door and all I can see is the city at night. I am completely amazed. I'm still stunned with the fact that I am now engaged to the only man I could love.

"This is beyond amazing Edward." He kisses me deeply again. He shuts the door and we are no longer connected to the outside world.

I wake up the next morning in a position that I was hoping to find myself in, lying in his arms without clothes. We are wrapped in blankets and he's lightly tracing my skin. I kiss him.

"How are you doing my love?" He kisses my forehead. I giggle.

"Perfect. How are you?" I look into his eyes. He smiles.

"Perfect as well."

"Last night was way beyond amazing." I look at my left hand which now has both rings. He kisses me again.

"Now it's up to you. We can go back and spend time with the family or we can lay here for the rest of the day. Room service can bring in food when you're hungry." He has the smoothest voice I've ever heard.

"I think we can stay just like this, at least for a little while." I snuggle into his chest. He continues to gently brush my skin. I order something small for lunch since it appears I've slept most of my morning away.

I take the silk bathrobe that has my name on it. Edward was prepared for anything last night. I get my food, though I am not really focused on eating. I just want to be close to my fiancée. His deep affection for me and mine shown to him. Forever tied. _"Ash, you know you aren't going to win this battle. I've won. You just haven't accepted it yet…"_

I close my mind to my big brother and enjoy the lazy day with Edward. I am surprised to find where my clothes when I get up to take a shower. I am getting ready to go back home. Edward enjoys the fact that I don't have a needy side to me. There's no overwhelming sex drive. I'm still not stuck to him like a leech. Being in the same room is all that we will need. Closeness is just a bonus.

We head to his place when we go to Forks. Alice is raising her eyebrows expectantly when we walk in. She knows what happened. It makes me a little embarrassed. Emmett almost says something but Edward cuts him short. We went to the couch and hung around the family. Sunday is always a good day for that.

So close…

I'm looking forward to Graduation. It's in two days. I still have some cuts, but all my stitches are gone finally. I'm not in exactly top physical shape anymore but that's okay. Finals are all done for the seniors. All I need to do now is walk.

I plan on spending the afternoon with Edward. Our teachers let us out after roll. They see no point in keeping us in class otherwise. I love the fact that he's even more romantic now that my promise to be his is true. He is my first for everything.

When Edward drops me off at my house he seems to be worried about something. I assure him that everything would be okay. I walk in, set my stuff down and head to the back yard. What I find was something I hadn't expected. The pack is back and with new members. They came to finish what they started.

I'm not in top physical shape to fight them. Its twelve wolves alone. I'm going to die.

I see Edward in the trees and then I feel a strong presence behind me. Ash is protecting me. Edward vanishes and then is slowly approaching me.

"Edward. I love you. I'll never forget you." _"Find me."_ I reach out to him but it's too late. I sit on the floor where ever I ended up and bawl my eyes out. Ash keeps apologizing. He forces the rings off my hand, takes away the movement in my eyes, fully heals me and leaves me be.

I had to…

Sara doesn't understand why I just did what I did and how hard it was. I can't lose someone that's close to me. I was able to protect her. I'm going back to collect her stuff, her diploma and leave the rings for Edward. Halli will walk and then go on to her assignment. I need to work with Sara a little bit. There are things she will now have to forget or I'll at least take the sting away from it all…

So pissed…

Anyone that tries to approach me gets a warning shot with my blades. I retrieve the blade after the person leaves then go back to crying. I never wanted this to happen. My world is gone. My heart is torn from my chest.

Ash walks in. I find out my abilities like thought projection has been disabled. I glare with fire in my eyes at him

"Why? Why did you have to do this to me? You know I was happy. I was about to clear their thoughts of my death. You ruined EVERYTHING!" Tears are streaming down my face. Ash waits patiently for me to settle down.

"I want you to listen to me. I'm going to take away the pain you are feeling but you can keep all of your memories. You are going to do what you were born to do. You know the years you have to give me as well as a child to follow in your line. You will survive. Let's finish your training, get you back to where you need to be physically and put you where Halli will be waiting for you in Reno, Nevada."


End file.
